Ancient Lovers
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Jack and Sam became ancient lovers after having their head suck by the devices. They also found out some thing interesting about the tok'ra queen Nigeria.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Ancients lovers

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: PG

SPOILERS: fourth season

CATEGORY:

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Jack and Sam became ancient lovers after having their head suck by the devices. They also found out some thing interesting about the tok'ra queen Nigeria.

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: Big thanks to Jez for beta reading this for me.

SONGS:

Chapter One

SG-1 were standing in the control room when the UAV went through the wormhole. Once it reached the other side, Sam piloted the plane in a circle around the Stargate.

Daniel noticed a large temple built against the wall of a cliff and Sam was able to get the UAV close enough to take some pictures of the ruins, before she made the plane do a larger sweep of the area.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was able to land the UAV in front of the Stargate, just before the 'Gate shut down. Daniel had already taken a copy of the tape to his lab to do some research.

He couldn't believe what he'd found, so he took off from his lab to find General Hammond. Luckily, he was still in the control room with the rest of SG-1.

"General Hammond, sir, I have found some text from the pictures that the UAV took. It's from the Ancients. I would like permission to have a closer look at the ruins," Daniel asked.

"Major, anything for me to worry about on the planet?"

"No, sir, there is no sign of life on the planet. There is a river with a waterfall about one hundred meters from the structure. The air is clean and the temperature is eighty-four degrees."

"Ok, SG1 you have a go for standard recon mission, you leave at 0900 in the morning, Dr Jackson, how much time do you think you will need?"

"About three days, sir, from what I have seen, possible longer."

"Okay, I'll give you one week. You other three might as well take anything extra you have to do with you and have some time to relax while you are there. Anything else?"

"Sir, can I take my fishing gear with me?" Jack asked.

General Hammond chuckled at Jack's request.

"Granted, Colonel, and don't forget your sun block too," he said, smiling at them.

"Sweet. Hey, Sam, why don't you bring that new bikini with you? Cassie told me all about it last week."

They all looked at Jack, who had a big grin on his face. Sam was blushing and shaking her head.

"What shorts did Cassie get Jack, Sam?"

"They are sky blue surfers shorts Daniel"

"Oh, ok, I better go and start getting things together before tomorrow" then Daniel left them alone.

"Okay, so long as you take those new swimming shorts that Cassie got for you last Christmas," Sam said, with a smile on her face. Jack groaned at her request.

"Oh, okay. I better go and start getting things together before tomorrow." Then Daniel left them alone.

General Hammond watched what was going on between Jack and Sam, before he left to go back to his office. He knew that they loved one another but they couldn't act on it because of the regulations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, SG-1 was waiting at the foot of the ramp in the embarkation room. Sam was checking over FRED, making sure that everything was secured. Satisfied, she moved to check the gear that was on the connected trailer. Once done, the 'Gate started spinning and General Hammond entered the 'Gate room to see his flag team off.

"Got everything, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir, got everything we will need. One of us will contact you every twenty-four hours and send samples though and let you know if we will need any thing from this side."

"Okay. Don't let Dr Jackson work on the ruins all the time, okay? Have fun and Godspeed."

Just then, there was a whooshing from the 'Gate as the wormhole formed. Sam started FRED up the ramp and though the wormhole to the other side.

"Okay, campers, move out. To Oz we go," Jack said, as he gave General Hammond his normal sloppy salute.

They walked up the ramp and though the wormhole. As soon as they arrived on the other side, the 'Gate shut down. Sam used the remote to move FRED out of the way, so Daniel could dial the 'Gate to earth. Once done, they sent the UAV back though the wormhole. They then started on the three hour hike to the ruins.

Once they set up camp, Daniel started checking out the ruins, taking notes and pictures as he went. Teal'c stayed with him, while Jack and Sam went to check out the river and also gather some water for their camp. While there, they found Trinium pieces in the river, so Sam picked up a couple of pieces and put them in a specimen bag to take back with them.

After their exploration of the river, Sam took some soil samples and started the preliminary testing on them. She was shocked to discover high levels of naquadah in the soil. Jack noticed that there was no swimming hole, so he asked Sam if they could make one. Sam said that she could rig an explosion small enough to make a big, deep hole. Jack told her to go for it.

After they all had lunch, Daniel went back to his rocks - as Jack called them - while Teal'c and Jack gathered enough firewood for the night. While they were doing that, Sam took a grenade and walked over to the river and found a good spot to throw it in.

Before she detonated the grenade, she gave the others a warning. "Fire in the hole!" Sam said, on her radio.

Then she pulled the pin, threw the grenade in the river and ran for her life. There was a big explosion and Sam hit the deck. The men stopped what they were doing when they heard the explosion. They all looked in the direction of the explosion to see a spray of muddy water coming back to the ground.

Jack called for Sam on the radio, but there was nothing, so they all ran to see if they could find her. When they did, she was looking at the new swimming hole in the river. She was also soaking wet.

"Carter, why didn't you answer me on the radio?" Jack asked, as he reached her. He spun her around, so he could have a look at her.

"Sorry, sir."

Jack wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him, Sam put her arms around him also Both Teal'c and Daniel notice it and decided to give them some privacy, so they walk away knowing that Sam was ok. Jack pulled back so he could look at her.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Sam returned the gesture, putting her arms around him as well. Both Teal'c and Daniel noticed this and decided to give them some privacy, so they walked away, knowing that Sam was okay. Jack pulled back so he could look at her.

"Sam why didn't answer me?"

"My radio broken" Jack looks at Sam radio, that was in her top vest pocket.

"Oh, Sam when you didn't answer, I was worried that you were injured or some thing worse" then he hug her again.

"Well we got a swimming hole now but it is a lot bigger that I had plan, there must have been naqahadah on the bottom of the river"

Jack looked at Sam's radio, which was in the top pocket of her vest. "Oh, Sam, when you didn't answer I was worried that you were injured or something worse." He hugged her again.

Jack pulled back and looked at her. "Sam, are you hurt anywhere?"

"No. Just got a free shower though," Sam said, smiling at Jack.

"Funny. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

They looked into one another's eyes. Jack leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips. Their kiss became passionate. When they broke apart for air, Jack rested his forehead against Sam's, while trying to catch his breath.

"Sam, don't scare me like that again."

"I won't, Jack."

He gave her another hug and a kissed one more time, before Sam showed him the hole.

"Wow, that's some swimming hole alright. Well, at least we can go for a swim later," Jack said, when he saw it was one and half times bigger than an Olympic-sized swimming pool.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam walked back to camp to get changed, while Jack went back to finish helping Teal'c gather firewood. She'd even caught everyone dinner. When she got up after the explosion, she'd found four fish lying on the ground, not far from her, so at least there was fish in the river. 

She'd just gotten changed when Teal'c and Jack returned with plenty of wood in their arms. Jack cleaned the fish for Sam, since she didn't know how to do it, while she and Teal'c went to get some more wood for the fire.

An hour later, Jack was able to pull Daniel away from his work, so they all got changed and went for a swim. They all enjoyed themselves, laughing and joking. They were all relaxed and having fun. After an hour and a half, Daniel and Teal'c headed back to camp to get changed.

Daniel carried on with the ruins for about an hour or so, while Teal'c cooked dinner. Jack and Sam stayed where they were for another half an hour. While they were left alone, they were hugging and kissing, enjoying themselves before heading back to camp. After they got changed, Sam went over to where Daniel was, while Jack stayed with Teal'c.

"Any luck, Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Ah, yeah, from what I have figured out, there were two ancients here, one male and the other female. They had been here for many years, with other couples as well. From what I could work out so far, they couldn't leave one another's side for more than five minutes, or they would go crazy."

"Wow, that is interesting, all right."

"Dinner's ready, come and get it!" Jack said, yelling.

"We better go and see what Teal'c cooked up for us," Sam said.

Daniel and Sam headed over to where the camp was. They all sat and ate the fish that Sam found and diced up potatoes, carrots and beans that Teal'c had cooked over the fire. After dinner, Sam and Jack did the dishes, while Daniel made the coffee. They all sat around the campfire talking. Daniel told Teal'c and Jack what he has translated so far. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, while Jack just look at him for a moment.

"So, do you think they could have been lovers or something, Daniel?" Jack asked.

"I think so. I should know some more tomorrow." 

"Okay, kids, I'm off to bed. Goodnight." They all said goodnight to Jack, as he went into his tent.

Within an hour after Jack went to bed, the rest were also heading off to bed. Daniel and Teal'c shared a tent, while Jack and Sam shared another. Sam went into her tent quietly, so she wouldn't wake Jack up. As soon as she was in her sleeping bag, Jack moved over to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"What took you so long?" Jack whispered in her ear.

Sam rolled onto her back so she could look at Jack. The dim light made it hard to see, but she could make out a shadow where he was.

"I thought you were asleep." 

"Nope, just waiting for you, so I could give you this." 

Jack leant over and gave Sam a kiss. She put her arms around his neck to pull him closer and they both deepened the kiss.

"Wow, that was some goodnight kiss," Jack chuckled, once they pulled away.

"Yes, it was all right. We better get some sleep, come here."

Jack rolled onto his back as Sam rolled on to her side, snuggling up to his side. She rested her head on his chest, over his heart and her arm across his waist. Jack placed his arm under her head, with his fingers though her hair, while his other hand was on top of hers.

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Jack." They both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Sam contacted the SGC to let them know what they had found so far and what Daniel had already translated. Daniel asked for couple of his books, some batteries, two video cassettes and a couple of video chips for his digital camera. Sam asked for some more collection bags and bottles for her samples and a new radio, since her one was broken. She sent the samples she had collected so far and the videotapes and camera disks back to the SGC.

Once the 'Gate disengaged, she waited for them to send the things they would need. Ten minutes later, everything they'd asked for came though. She thanked General Hammond and assured him they would be in contact within twenty-four hours. After the 'Gate disengaged, Sam walked the two hour trip back to where their camp was.

When she arrived, she passed the books that Daniel needed to him and put the rest of the supplies on FRED. When she was going though the new pack, she had to laugh when she brought out two packets of marshmallows. At that time, Jack and Teal'c arrived with the wood that they would need for the fire.

"Hey, you're back. What's so funny?" 

"This."

Sam showed them the two packets of marshmallows, with a note attach to them. "It's from General Hammond. He said that we forgot these and he's sending some more tomorrow with some steak and beer."

"Cool," Jack said, with a grin on his face.

Sam was still sorting things out, when Jack asked, "Was there anything else?"

"Yeah, I told about the broken radio, the Trinium and the naquadah, and about the swimming hole. He was pleased about my findings so far, but not happy with you."

"What? Why?"

"The swimming hole. I told him that it was my fault, that I should have started small device, knowing about the naqahadah that was in the soil, and I told him at least I caught some fish for dinner. I heard him chuckle on the other end of the MALP and he told me to be careful from now on and he wants to talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, are you almost finished here? We could go for a walk to check out the area that you wanted to check out that you talk about this morning."

"Okay, I'll be ready in ten minutes, sir." 

Jack walked over to where Teal'c was helping Daniel move some vines off the wall of the temple, so he could examine the writing there. Jack let them know that he and Sam were going to check out the area that they had been talking about last night. They assured him that they would keep in radio contact. Ten minutes later, Jack and Sam walked to the area Sam wanted to check out. They both talked about what they were planning to do later on, when they got back to the campsite. Half an hour after they had left Daniel and Teal'c, they came across the area that Sam had wanted to examine more closely.

Would she be calling him Jack here? They're in a work situation after all, and she was calling him sir before.

"Jack, I'm getting some strange readings from behind the vines. Can you help me move them so I can have a closer look?"

"Sure." 

Sam put her device down and got her knife out. Between the two of them, they moved most of the vines out the way. It took them over an hour. When they stood back, Sam could see what looked like a door. To the left of it was a handprint, with writing underneath it.

"Daniel, Teal'c, this is O'Neill, come in?" Jack said, on his radio.

"Jack, it's Daniel here, what's up?"

"Ah, we found something you might be interested in."

"What?"

"Daniel, it's Sam here. We found what looks like some sort of door. There's a handprint next to it, with writing underneath it. It looks like it could be from the ancients."

"Okay, we will be there as soon as we can. Daniel out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Half an hour later, Daniel and Teal'c showed up. While waiting for them, Jack and Sam moved more vines out of the way and found more writing on the wall.

"Hey, guys. So, this is what you found?" 

"Yep, here is the first lot of writing and the handprint," Jack said.

Daniel had a closer look, then said, "'Only ancient love can open the door.' That's what it says."

"O'Neill, perhaps you should try to open the door?" Teal'c suggested.

"Okay, here goes."

Jack put his hand on the handprint. The door opened and Jack quickly stood back a couple of steps. He turned his flashlight on, before slowly walking into the room. Sam followed him. As soon as they walked in there, they found another handprint. Jack did the same thing as he did the previous one and the light turned on. They all looked around the room. Daniel noticed two rings on the floor. It reminded him of the floor in the chamber where Jack first had the Ancient data downloaded into his memory.

"Ah, Jack, on the floor."

Everyone looked at the floor, then Jack walked across one of them. Nothing happened.

"That's strange."

"Try the other one, sir?" Sam suggested.

Jack walked across the second one and a device appeared, with two handprints on each side.

"Now this is different. We will have to contact Thor on this one and let him know what we have found for him and his buddies."

Sam moved to have a closer look. She walked over the first circle and a second device appeared from the wall, with handprints on it as well.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Jack asked.

"Major Carter walked over the first circle, O'Neill."

Then, they all heard a noise outside. They went to have a look and saw it was a death glider. 

"Damn, that's all we need. Come on, we've got to get to the 'Gate before any snakeheads show up," Jack said, as he was leaving the building.

"Jack, we can't leave all of this behind. Whoever the Goa'uld is, they could find it and might use it for a weapon, if they know how to translate the writings."

"Damn, but there are two of those devices."

"Perhaps Sam might download the other one, since she caused it to appear."

"All right, we will do it. You guys rush back and hide out gear away somewhere. We will stay here as long as possible. Go," Jack said. 

Teal'c and Daniel ran back to the camp. They gathered everything up and quickly put it on FRED, then they moved it to a small cave that Teal'c had found earlier, wiping away their tracks as they moved along. As soon as they were in the caves, they grabbed their packs and weapons, then covered the entranceway with vines, so it looked like the area hasn't been disturbed in years.

Once satisfied, they headed back to where Jack and Sam were. When they arrived with their things, Teal'c went to try and find out who the Goa'uld was. Before returning back, he went to the Stargate and was happy to find no evidence that anyone had come though. He quickly checked the area out, before heading to the DHD. He dialled up Earth and, as soon as the wormhole engaged, he spoke to General Hammond through the MALP.

"Teal'c, what's going on?"

"General Hammond, two Goa'uld mother ships are in orbit. They have sent death gliders to scout the area. I have little time, they will be aware that the Stargate has been activated. O'Neill and Major Carter have found two ancient devices, similar to the one that downloaded the Ancient data into O'Neill's memory. We require the Asgard's help. They have not attempted to download the knowledge yet, but it is important that we do not allow the information to fall into enemy hands."

"What do you mean 'they'?"

"O'Neill and Major Carter may both be required to download the ancient's knowledge."

"Okay, do what you have to do. I'll send a message to the Asgard to let them know."

"Thank you, General Hammond. I shall send the MALP back though the Stargate. That way no Jaffa will find it and be alerted to our presence."

"Good idea and then we will shut the 'Gate down. Good luck, Teal'c. Hammond out."

Teal'c sent the MALP back though the wormhole, then waited for it to disengage. He managed to make it back to where the others were before dark. He informed them that General Hammond was going to send a message to the Asgard, before they settled in for the night, each taking shifts to stand guard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Teal'c and Jack went to see what was happening. They had noticed that the Jaffa were at the wall where Daniel had been working for the past couple of days. Teal'c recognised the symbols on their foreheads, it was Baal's. They managed to head back to where Sam and Daniel were waiting for them. Daniel took a lot of pictures and used his video camera to record the area while Sam was on the look out.

When Jack and Teal'c returned Sam passed them some water and after a short breather they heard foot steps. Teal'c went to check it out and saw the Jaffa were heading towards them. They all went back into the room. Jack put his hand on a handprint and the door shut and the Jaffa thought that there was no one on the planet.

Ten minutes later they heard staff weapons firing at the door; they were getting close to opening it. Jack and Sam had no other choice; at the same time they put both of their hands on the deep handprints that were on each side of the device and leant forward. The device grabbed their heads and thirty seconds later the devices let go of their heads at the same time and they both collapsed on to the floor.

Daniel and Teal'c noticed blood coming from the palms of their hands and they checked it out. They noticed a small, pearl coloured disk imbedded in both of their hands. Daniel used a bit of water to remove the blood from their hands and quickly bandaged them.

By the time he finished doing that, the Jaffa had broken through and had their weapons trained on them. There were four of them and as soon as they saw who it was they put their staff weapons down and one of them walked forward.

"Hello, I'm Tel'mac of the Tok'ra, you are SG1?"

"Yes we are; what are you guys doing here?" Daniel asked.

"Baal found strange readings coming from this planet and sent two mother ships to find out what it was. Do you know what it was?"

"Yes, it was coming form that wall" Daniel said, as he pointed to where the two devices were.

"Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, it's from the Ancients. It's no good now though; the knowledge has been down loaded into Jack and Sam. We have to get back to the Stargate and back to Earth as soon as possible."

"You can't, the gate is heavily guarded."

"What about a cargo ship then? We could use it to get to the closest planet with a Stargate and use it to get to Earth?"

"Baal already suspects that some of the Jaffa are Tok'ra spies; he thinks that I'm one of them."

"Is there anything you can do for us?"

"No, but you will have to hide somewhere for at least three or four days."

"I have already contacted General Hammond and he is sending a message to the Asgard for their assistance but we don't know how long it would be before they will arrive." Teal'c said.

"We don't have much time. The last time this happened to Jack he started speaking Ancient within three days and it almost killed him. He ended up going to the Asgard home world and then they were able to remove the Ancient download."

Then they all heard Jack groaning and knew that he was waking up. Then he opened his eyes

"What happened?"

"Jack, you had an Ancient depository downloaded into your head again."

"Oh yea, now I remember. Sam, is she ok?" Jack started to sit up.

"Sam is still out of it Jack; how are your hands?"

"Throbbing a bit, other wise fine." Then he turned to see four Jaffa looking at him.

"Oh great."

"Jack, it's ok. This is Tel'mac, he is Tok'ra; they all are." Daniel said.

"Hi guys, what's up?" and then Jack started to move towards Sam to check on her.

"Baal is the one who is here Jack. He found the same readings that Sam had gotten on her gismo there."

"Great, now what?"

"You will have to leave here soon and find a place to hide until we leave. Hopefully your friends the Asgard can get here in time to rescue you."

"Thanks for that. Teal'c, can you carry Sam? We will have to find a place to hide out in. Thanks guys and the next time you send a message to the Tok'ra base, say hi to Dad and Selmac for me; hell from all of us."

"We will do that. He is on a mission at the moment but I will pass the message on. We had better go now before they send someone to look for us."

"Thanks."

Then the Tok'ra left them. Jack got up and helped Teal'c lift Sam up and over his shoulders in a fireman's lift. They left the room and went to find an area where they could camp for the night. A few hours later it was starting to get dark and they had found a place where they could camp for the night. When they had just settled down for the night, Sam woke up, with a headache.

"Oh, my head!" Sam said. Jack was sitting next to her.

"It will pass in few minutes. Are you ok?"

"Yea; why are my hands bandaged?" Sam said, as she sat up looking at her hands.

Daniel walked over to them while Teal'c was on guard.

"Here, let me have a look at them," Daniel said, as he crouched down next to Sam, then he started to take them off.

"They were bleeding. It seems that when you put your palms on the hand prints and had the knowledge down loaded, it also put something into the palms of your hands at the same time." Daniel said,

Jack held a flash light, watching, while Daniel finished taking the first bandage off. When the bandage was off and the gauze was removed, they could all see the pearl coloured disk in Sam's palm.

"What the hell?" Jack said/

"Perhaps it is some sort of weapon, like a hand device or something" Sam said. Daniel finished taking the other bandage and gauze off.

"Cool. Daniel, have you had time to do any more translating?" Jack asked.

"Yes; I have found out that the two Ancients were lovers. They had many children together. In one part, it says that they found a small waterfall where the water was red. It was some type of healing water. What I have worked out so far is that there was a female Goa'uld that used to be here. Her ship crashed and the eight males that were with her died and she was injured. They didn't know that she was a Goa'uld at that time. They gave her some hot, red water and some sort of herbs for her to drink. She and symbiote almost died and they had saved her. When they found out what she was, they held their hands together and with their free hands they put them on her temple.

That is as far as I got; that part of the ruin was gone. She was with them for six months before another ship arrived and took her away; but not before they killed almost everyone, including the children."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Well then, who did the writing and stuff in that room back there?" Jack asked.

"The knowledge you have got was put there by the two Ancient lovers. They did that, with the writing on the wall just outside the room, just before they both died. Their children and the rest of the other families lived on and most of them travelled through the gate, never to return. For the rest of the writing, it seems that two had survived and they finished the writings on the wall before going through the gate to look for their families"

"Wow, that is interesting" Sam said.

"Yea, they were brother and sister; it was their grandparents who were the Ancient lovers."

"Did they leave an address for us to check out?"

"Yes they did, but it is on the camera with all the other pictures that I have taken."

"Ok, let's get some sleep. Teal'c, you can take first watch, then you Daniel and I'll take third and Sam, you are last, ok?"

They all agreed and they all went to sleep. Jack and Sam lay there together holding hands while sleeping.

Mean while, back at the first wall, Baal arrived.

"My Lord, we found these writings on the wall and I do not know the writings," one of the Jaffa said as he bowed down to Baal.

"What about the readings that I got from the ship? There must be a weapon here somewhere, find it."

"Yes my lord" then Baal went back to the cargo ship and left to go back to his mothership. Baal's First Prime sent most of the Jaffa out to see what they could find.

The next morning, Jack woke up early and Sam was on her shift.

"Morning; did you manage to get some sleep?" Sam asked as she passed him a canteen of water.

"Morning, a little."

Jack took a swallow of the water, and then put the top back on it and then he put it on the ground next to Daniell He got up and had a stretch and he walked over to where Sam was standing. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a morning kiss.

"I'll be back, watch the kids."

"Ok, don't go too far."

"I won't, I promise."

He gave her a quick kiss before disappearing in to the bushes. Jack relieved himself and once finished, he heard water running. He went to check it out and was shocked to find a small water fall and the water was red. Then he remembered what Daniel had said last night and he took a chance and took a small mouth full; the water was sweet, so he headed back to where the others were. He was smiling, when Sam saw him and she looked confused. Jack then woke up both Teal'c and Daniel.

"What is it Jack" Daniel ask half asleep.

"You remember what you told us about the red water?"

"Yes, that it has healing powers; why?"

"I found it"

"You're joking?" Daniel sat up quickly and put his glasses on.

"Nope, I had just finished relieving myself when I heard water running; I knew we weren't near the river, so I check it out and I found it."

"Where? Show me."

"Ok, ok; come on, lets get pack up and then I'll show you."

A few minutes later Jack showed them where the water was. Jack then took a mouth full of the water and the others watched him.

"See, nothing happened; the water tastes sweet. Here Daniel, you try it and you too Sam. I don't know what sort of reaction junior will have to this stuff though Teal'c."

"I will just carry water with me O'Neill."

"Ok, come on Sam, Daniel" Sam took a mouth full.

"He's right it is sweet Daniel; here, try some" then Daniel took a mouth full.

"Hey, you're right, it is sweet. We should fill our canteens up with this stuff."

They filled up Teal'c's canteen with water and then drank the last couple of mouth fulls them selves before filling their canteens with the sweet, red water. Once they were done, they decided to head back to where they were camping next to the wall. As they got close to the camp, they noticed that there were four men standing in front of Baal. They could see that he wasn't happy with them.

"Oh god, Jack, it's the Tok'ra spies in Baal's ranks" Sam whispered to him.

"Shit"

"They will not tell him that we are here O'Neill."

"I know, damn it!"

Then they saw four Jaffa shoot them and Jack held on to Sam's hand when it happened. They heard Baal tell the Jaffa to bury them and then to continue looking for the weapon. They watched the four Jaffa's drag the 4 Tok'ra's bodies into the wooded area and they decided to follow them and Sam noticed that Tel'mac was still alive.

"Jack, Tel'mac is still alive. If he is alive then the others might be also."

"Ok, we will have to jump the Jaffa; it is our only option."

They all agreed. They snuck up behind the, and knocked the Jaffa to the ground. One managed to get his zat out and was just about to fire it at Sam when she quickly put her right hand up, with the palm pointing towards the Jaffa. The next second the Jaffa was flying back against a tree and was knocked out. Then she did it again when Daniel was having problems.

"Jaffa kree" Sam said,

The Jaffa turned to look at Sam and she did it again. This time Daniel saw her palm glow, but there was no noise, nothing. Then he saw the Jaffa hitting the tree and being knocked out.

"Thanks Sam" Daniel said.

"No problem."

Then she noticed that one of the Jaffa had Jack on the ground and she walked up to him and said,

"Hey, you pick on someone your own size."

The Jaffa turned to look at Sam standing there; it gave Jack the opportunity to hit the guy in the face but then Sam noticed that he pulled out a knife and stabbed Jack in his stomach. When she saw that, she raised her right hand and he went flying up against a tree. When he hit the ground, it didn't knock him out but Daniel was over to him with a zat, pointing it at the Jaffa.

"You made a big mistake, pal," Daniel said.

Teal'c was able to knock the last Jaffa out cold. Sam was down on her knees next to Jack, crying,

"Jack, please don't die on me now; I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Then Teal'c came over with two water canteens and he passed one to Sam and then he went to check on the Tok'ra.

"Here drink this, it might help."

Sam was able to put some of the red water into his mouth.

"Thanks Sam."

"Forgive me, Jack."

Then she kissed him while at the same time she pulled out the knife with her left hand and thew it away. She then put her hand over the wound, while still kissing him; then they broke the kiss for air.

"How are you feeling now?" Sam asked. Jack didn't say a thing, he just looked at her.

"How's the wound?" Sam removed her hand and took a look.

"Oh my god, it's gone" and then she pressed on it.

"Is that sore?"

"No, there is no pain. How did you do that?" Jack sat up, looking at her and then they heard the Jaffa speak.

"She is a queen healer, she is a goddess."

"Well, Sam isn't a queen for one and she isn't a Goddess and Baal isn't a God" Daniel said.

"O'Neill, Major Carter"

They all looked at Teal'c, who was standing with the Tok'ra.

"Go, I'll be there in a second."

Sam got up and went over to see how the Tok'ra were.

"How are they Teal'c?"

"Not good, they will not drink the water."

"Ok"

Sam got down on her knees and she lifted the shirt from the staff wound.

"Teal'c, show me the wounds on the others, please."

Teal 'c showed Sam the wounds.

"Jack, come here and please help me with this."

Jack walked over to her and he had the canteen in his hand.

"Ok, pour some of the water in your right hand and then put the hand over the wound."

Jack got down on his knees and poured some water into his right hand and Sam did the same with her left hand. They then put their wet hands on the wound and twenty seconds later they removed their hands. The two Tok'ra opened their eyes.

"Here drink some of this; it will help you and the symbiote to heal quickly" Sam said.

They sat up and took a couple of mouths full of the red water.

"Thank you. I don't know what you did to heal me but thank you Major Carter" Tel'mac said.

"You're welcome."

Jack and Sam did it again with the other two Tok'ra. Once they finished, they moved over to where the Jaffa was. They held hands together and then, with Sam's left hand and Jack's right hand, they pressed them to his temple. A few seconds later they let go and stepped back and then Teal'c stepped forward and he spoke to the Jaffa.

"I am Teal'c and I serve no false God."

"I also now serve no false God, brother."

Jack and Sam repeated their actions with the other three Jaffa and now there were twelve of them.

"How long before Ba'al shows up again?" Daniel asked

"Three hours; he will be back to see if we have found the weapon." one of the Jaffa said.

"Sam, Jack, can you do your thing with their heads or do you need some rest?"

"We can do it. If we get tired we will let you know." Jack said.

"Ok, now what do we do?"

"Send them in one every two minutes" Sam said.

Two of the Jaffa went out into the clearing and sent one Jaffa in at a time and as soon as Jack and Sam did their thing with their heads they left. Then another one came in. In just under two hours all of the Jaffa plus six Tok'ra and SG1 were ready and waiting for Ba'al to arrive.

While they were waiting, Teal'c and Daniel went to get their gear while Jack and Sam found out how many more Jaffa were on the two ships. Once they had the information, Jack and Sam went for a swim, alone. Sam and Jack undressed one another, while kissing and then Jack put his right hand on to Sam's lower stomach, and she put her left hand next to Jack's right hand. They kissed again and then went for a swim. After about ten minutes they got out of the water and got dressed because they knew that Ba'al was due.

Once they were dressed in their BDU's they joined Teal'c and Daniel. Everything was set up for the trap. Then the cargo ship arrived and Ba'al walked up to his First Prime.

"Have you found the weapon?"

"There is no sign of any weapon here."

"You shall pay, you have wasted my time" then Ba'al went to raise his hand to his First Prime's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you pal," Jack said. Ba'al turned to see Jack walking up to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of SG1."

"You are the Tau'ri that killed Ra, Hathor, Sokar and other Gods?"

"Yep, that's us; the famous SG1" Jack said, with a grin.

"Then I will have the pleasure of torturing you and making the woman from your team my Queen."

"Never going to happen" Jack said, still smiling.

Ba'al than lifted his hand up but Jack was quicker and raised his left hand. Ba'al went flying across the air and landed on his backside. Daniel was taping the whole thing. Then Sam walked up to Ba'al and removed his hand device and other weapons and then stood back next to Jack.

Ba'al looked around in shock and then looked up at Jack and Sam.

"Sam is my Queen, and you are not going to take her" Jack said.

He turned to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then they broke apart for air. They turned to Ba'al,

"Bye" they said. The former First Prime walked up to Ba'al.

"We are now free; you will do no more harm to any of us again" then he pointed his zat at Ba'al.

"I am your God, you will obey me."

Then there were three Zat blasts and Ba'al was gone. Everyone cheered; it was finally over for them. Two days later Jack and Sam were able to free the all of the Jaffa on the two ships and then they started speaking Ancient.

Daniel contacted the SGC, to let then know what had happened and to find out if there was any news on the Asgard. Since there was still no news from the Asgard, Daniel tried his best to talk Ancient with Jack and Sam.

They were spending a lot of time together, alone, over the next few days while all of the others gave them space to be alone. Other SG team's showed up to help out with supplies for the all of the Jaffa, including a box of marshmallows for all of them to enjoy. One of the Jaffa had found the two packets of marshmallows and Teal'c explained what the Tau'ri do with them. He was the one who asked General Hammond for more.

Jack and Sam had been sleeping in the room where they had had the knowledge downloaded. They had been making love every night and every morning and then they would go swimming.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week after Ba'al was killed Jacob arrived after his mission. He had heard what had happened to Sam and Jack, so he decided to surprise his daughter. When he went to see her, she and Jack were at the swimming hole, making passionate love on the grass. When Jacob arrived and saw them naked, he quickly turned around and headed back to the camp.

Daniel saw one red faced Jacob returning and then he remembered that Jack and Sam were swimming; or was it something else. He walked over to Jacob.

"Jacob, this is a surprise," Daniel said.

"Daniel, do you know what the Colonel and my daughter are doing right now?" Daniel could see that Jacob was very angry.

"Yes, I have a fair idea and before you try to tear Jack from limb to limb about it, there is something that you will be interested in."

"Daniel!" Jacob wasn't happy about what was going on with Jack and Sam.

"Jacob, what I have found out from the writing on this wall here concerns both Earth and the Tok'ra." Jacob looked at Daniel in shock. He had heard about the Ancients being on this planet and about what happened to them. Selmac was definitely interested, so she took over.

"Hello once again, Dr Jackson."

"Selmac, hello; Jacob is still angry with Jack and Sam at the moment."

"Yes, but he will calm down. What is it that you have found that would interest me?" Daniel smiled.

"Come over here and I'll show you." They walked over to the wall.

Daniel explained about the Ancients and about what happened to them and about the two lovers. He told her about what happened if they were apart; the Ancient depository, the Goa'uld Queen, the red water and everything that he had translate so far. Then he told Jacob that Jack and Sam had no choice but to have the knowledge downloaded because of the Jaffa, who actually turned out to be the Tok'ra. An hour later,

"So, what you are saying is that Jack and Sam are now the new Ancient lovers?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, but one thing that does puzzle me is that Jack has the Ancient gene but Sam hasn't. I did some more research and I found out who the Queen was."

"Who was it Daniel? "

"Egeria."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, look at this; I only found it about an hour ago. It is Ra's symbol" Daniel showed Jacob the Eye of Ra.

"I don't under stand?"

"Jacob, just before Ra arrived, Egeria was sleeping with a man who was one of the Ascended Ancients. They did something to her mind and that is why she changed her ways. From what I have discovered from other ruins over the past four years, Ra killed Egeria's host but before he killed her, she had already released her off spring. They found hosts before Ra found out what she had done. The first Tok'ra off spring were half Ancient and half Tau'ri. Jacob, this happened on Earth before the rebellion and, from what I could work out, the new host was an Ascended Ancient and she also had a secret lover who was from Earth. Jacob, that means that every Tok'ra has the Ancient gene."

"Then, how did Sam get the gene?"

"Jolinar. Remember, she left the protein maker in Sam and that means she left the gene also."

"Of course; so what happened to the first Tok'ra then?"

"Still on Earth somewhere; after all, the gate was buried for over five thousand years."

"Oh my god; Daniel, this is incredible information. Selmac is overwhelmed with all of this. What will happen if Sam becomes pregnant?"

"She can't because all of the women that are on SG teams have a monthly birth control injection, just in case something happened to them off world."

"Oh, I understand now. I have to tell the Tok'ra counsel about all of this."

"If you like, I could come with you and explain it myself."

"That's a good idea Daniel."

Then one of the Jaffa ran over to Daniel and Jacob, who were still standing by the wall.

"Dr Jackson, we have found something" Daniel turned to look at the Jaffa.

"What is it?"

"It looks like a ship; an old ship."

"Show me."

The three of them ran to where some of the Jaffa were. They were removing vines from what looked like a cargo ship. They were able to open up a door and Daniel took his torch out and turned it on and he went in first with Jacob following right behind.

"Oh my god, this is incredible, Jacob. If I'm correct, this is the ship that Egeria was on when it crashed. This could be the oldest ship every to be discovered."

"Yes, I wonder if it still works or not?"

Jacob walked over to where the controls were; he tried to start it up but nothing happened. Then he went to over to where he thought the control panel was in the engine room. He pulled one of the crystals shelves out but the crystals were all clear. There were no colour crystals.

"It is really hard to tell what is what here. All of the crystals here are clear and it's not the same as any of the other cargo ships. I'll need Sam's help on this one but the problem is the language."

"The other thing is you will also have to put up with Jack."

"True; I'll go and ask them."

"Jacob let me. They should have return back to the camp by now."

"Ok, let's go."

They walked out to where most of the men were standing around waiting for them to come out and to let them know what they have found. Daniel had a big grin on his face.

"If I'm right, you guys have just found the oldest cargo ship in the galaxy."

There was a big roar from their cheering. They went back to the camp with big grins on their faces. As soon as they got back to their camp, the word spread like wild fire between the Jaffa and the Tok'ra about what had been found. When Sam and Jack arrived back in camp they could see lots of happy faces but they couldn't understand why. They went to find Daniel to talk to him. When they approached Daniel, Sam saw her dad and gave him a hug. She then said something to him, in the Ancient language. Jacob turned to Daniel.

"Sam said, Hi dad, I'm pleased you could make it here."

"It's good to see you too Sam and you too Jack" then Daniel translated it for him. Jack asked a question and Daniel replied, and then said to Jacob,

"Jack says hi and was wondering what's going on, with all the happy faces. I told him about the ship."

"Ok; can you ask Sam if she could help me and perhaps we can get it going?"

Daniel asked Sam the question and Sam nodded.

"Well, there's your answer Jacob."

"Daniel, you will have to teach me the Ancient language some day."

Then they heard some footsteps heading toward them. They all turned around to see General Hammond and Garshaw, along with two more SG teams, Janet and a number of Tok'ra with them.

"George, it's good to see you; strange but good. What's going on?"

"We just received word form one of our operatives. There are two motherships heading this way?" Garshaw said.

"Do you know who's they are?"

"Yes, it is Apophis."

Daniel was translating the information to Jack and Sam about what was going on. Jack asked a question.

"Ah Garshaw, Jack wants to know how long before they arrive?"

"Two hours."

Daniel relayed the message to Jack and Sam. Sam said something to Daniel and he just nodded then turned back to the others. Jack and Sam walked away, hand in hand.

"That is one thing I will have to get used to," Jacob said as they all watched Jack and Sam walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"General Hammond sir, we will need some space suits here. Teal'c, we will need all the spare mothership crystals we can get our hands on and we will have to inform both the Jaffa and the Tok'ra that we are going to have some guests soon. We will have to be prepared for some more Jaffa to join the rebellion and our group. Oh, I think we will need Bra'tac's help on this one." Daniel advised.

"What's going on Daniel?" Jacob asked.

"Jack and Sam are going to disable the ships but I don't know quite how they are going to do it. What they are going to do is destroy the crystals for both the shields and life support systems. They will have no other choice but to leave the ships and come down to the planet. When that happens, they want us to grab as many Jaffa as possible so they can turn them around to be like these others, free" Daniel said.

"I see; ok, we better get moving. Anything else?"

"Yea there is but only Teal'c and I can do it sir and we better get moving. Teal'c, once you have contacted Bra'tac meet me at where Jack and Sam are living. I'll let you know what's next. Ok, we better start moving."

Teal'c went to Chulak to ask Bra'tac for his help. They returned with twenty Jaffa who believed that the Goa'uld were false gods. When Teal'c returned, he helped Daniel with the canteens. General Hammond had two four wheel all terrain vehicles sent through the Gate to use while they were on the planet.

They put every empty water container on the vehicles and they headed to where the red water was and they started filling them up; it took them over an hour. Meanwhile Jacob and George told everyone what was happening. They put them into groups of ten, with one member of an SG team with each group, with their radios.

When all of this was done Sam and Jack returned. They used the computer to point out the best areas for cover and to indicate where the ships and gliders might land. It took them a while to understand each other but they finally got the message. Then Jack and Sam disappeared once again.

Everyone was ready when there was a signal from one of the motherships to let everyone on the ground know that the ships had arrived. They all waited and then the death gliders moved in with some Ha'tac ships as well. Then, out of nowhere, there were orange fire balls coming from the planet; they were disabling the ships, so they would have to land on the planet. At the same time two of the fire balls hit both motherships, knocking out their two systems. The ships had no choice but to land on the planet. After the ships landed, all of the Jaffa left them and started to run away.

Within half an hour it was all over. Every Jaffa was caught, including Apophis himself and Klorel and Amonet. Daniel was shocked to see his wife for the first time since she had given birth. The Tok'ra took both Shar're and Skarra away so they could remove the symbiotes.

Apophis tried to kill one of the men from one of the SG teams. He stabbed him in the chest; when that happened Teal'c used his staff weapon and killed Apophis and then he made sure that he was truly dead by zatting him three times and then he was gone.

Janet ran over to where the wounded SG member was; she could see the blood coming out of his mouth as he was trying to breathe. Out of nowhere, Sam arrived next to Janet and she bent down and held out her hand. Daniel quickly gave her one of the canteens and she put some of the water on her left hand. She then put it on the wound and held her hand there for twenty seconds and then she removed her hand. She took the canteen in one hand and lifted they man's head with the other.

"Lt, drink the water that is there. Trust me, it will help you to heal." Daniel said.

The Lt took only one mouth full of the red water and was able to swallow it. Then Sam stood up and passed the canteen back to Daniel and then turned and walked away. The Jaffa that had been caught were puzzled about what had just happened. They then saw that the Lt stood up and Janet removed the blood soaked shirt that was covering the wound and she was shocked at what she saw.

"It's gone; the wound is completely healed. How do you feel Lt?" Janet asked.

"I feel fine Dr Fraser. All I could feel was Major Carter's hand on the wound and pins and needles. It was the same when I took a mouth full of that stuff, what ever it was. I could feel the pins and needles in my lungs only for a few seconds."

They all heard what the Lt had just said. They were shocked, including General Hammond and Bra'tac.

"Where did Sam go Daniel" Jacob asks.

"Don't worry Jacob; she will be here tomorrow morning for breakfast with Jack. They will be resting now. Tomorrow Jack and Sam will take care of this lot. In the mean time, we all should be taking shifts until tomorrow morning." Daniel said.

All of the teams shared in taking turns guarding Apophis' Jaffa. The next morning, Jack and Sam arrived for breakfast, hand in hand. They ate with Daniel, Teal'c, Bra'tac, George, Janet and Jacob.

After breakfast, Jack and Sam changed the Jaffa's minds about the Goa'uld. While they were doing that, Teal'c and two other's from one of the SG teams along with Bra'tac went to the two mother ships. They replaced the damaged crystals and they left in a cargo ship.

That took two hours to do; General Hammond was able to get three space suits to use on the two mother ships. Jack and Sam were able to turn a third of the Jaffa done before they left to go for a swim, alone, before dinner. Daniel was able to work out what time they arrived and when they went for a swim, and when they would head back to their room for the night.

There was always one of the SG personnel at the swimming hole with a radio. When there was fifteen minutes to go, Daniel would radio to who ever it was at the swimming hole to get everyone out. When everyone was out and back to camp, it would be the time that Jack and Sam went to have their private swim together. Daniel was able to translate more of the writings and found out something that got him all excited.

"Oh my god. General Hammond, Jacob, Teal'c, come here you guys; you are not going to believe what I just found out" Daniel said, yelling at them. They walked over to where Daniel was.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Jacob asked. Daniel turned around with a grin on his face.

"Remember what I said about the address that the brother and sister left behind?"

"Yes, what about it?" Jacob asked.

"Here, look at the address" Daniel showed them the laptop and they were surprised.

"That is Earth's address," General Hammond said.

"Yep, it sure is. That means some of the Ancients lived on earth over five thousand years ago and since Jack has the Ancient gene it mean's that his Ancestors were Ancients. If we did his family tree, I guarantee they go all the way back to Egypt when Ra lived there."

"I wonder how many others there are who might have the gene, that are related to Jack?" Jacob said.

Two days later Jack and Sam finished with the last of the Jaffa before they went for their swim. Sam was able to create a smaller swimming hole just for them so that they could have total privacy. General Hammond went back to Earth, to report on what had been going on and to trace Jack's family tree for Daniel. He would also send some more supplies since the group of Jaffa was getting bigger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A week later Jack and Sam left just after breakfast to take a walk and they took some seeds with them; they had the seeds of red, black and green grapes, apples, pears, oranges, apricots, plums and peaches. Along with the seeds they took three canteens of the red water along on their walk. They were away until lunch time.

When they got back for their lunch the guards at the Stargate radioed them to let them know that there was an incoming traveller. They all waited to see who it was and then a cargo ship landed nearby and a Tok'ra came running out of the ship. Jacob went to meet him.

"Mel'ac, what is going on?" Jacob asked.

"We just received word that the system lords are sending five mother ships to the Tok'ra home world. We are trying to find a planet were it would be safe for all of us."

"Send them here, they will be safe" Daniel said.

"What! Are you crazy? The Jaffa will kill all of us."

"No they won't. Haven't you heard what happened to Jack and Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Yes; we heard that they made the Jaffa realize that the Goa'uld are not gods."

"Yes that is right. We haven't got much time so go and tell them to start sending them here" Jacob said.

"Alright but there is something else you should know; Martouf is dying and Lantash is ill."

"Just send them here and we will take care of him."

"Ok"

Mel'ac went back to the cargo ship and then it headed back to the Stargate. Jacob turned around to face Daniel.

"We will need all the help we can get Daniel, any ideas?"

"We will need cargo ships to help transport the Tok'ra here for one thing. They can have that spot over there in the clearing where they can make camp."

"Good idea; you let Jack and Sam know what's happening and I'll go round up some pilots."

"Ok"

Daniel informed Jack and Sam about what was happening with the Tok'ra while Jacob was able to get some pilots together for the cargo ships. Once that was done, they headed to the Stargate. When they arrived the Tok'ra had already started to come through the gate and Jacob told them where to put there things in the cargo ships as they landed.

Four hours later all of the Tok'ra had made it to the planet safely though Martouf died just before they left the planet and Lantash was still weak from the Ashrak attack. When they arrived at the campsite, the Jaffa helped the Tok'ra set up camp. There was some tension in the air, they all knew that but at least they were safe for the time being.

When Jack and Sam returned from their swim, Daniel told them that Martouf had died and that the Tok'ra needed a host for Lantash. Jack asked if Lantash was still in Martouf and Daniel said yes. Jack looked at Sam and then they both walked over to where the Tok'ra were camped. They walked over to Martouf's body was on the ground with a blanket covering him.

Jack knelt down on his knees next to the head and pushed back the blanket. Some of the Tok'ra tried to stop Jack but Sam stopped them by putting her hand up. Jack placed his hand on Martouf's head and then bent over and opened the mouth. As soon as he was close enough he also opened his mouth. They all saw Lantash leap into Jack's mouth and then Jack covered the body up again, before he collapsed next to it.

They were all shocked at what he had done. Sam had Teal'c carry Jack over to where the infirmary tent was and Daniel told Janet what had just happened. She checked on Jack and she found that his pulse was weak; she didn't know if he would live or die because of what he had just done. Sam stayed with him, never leaving his side.

Two days later Lantash died and almost took Jack with him. Sam was lying down close to him all of the time and Janet had wanted to take Jack back to the SGC but Sam wouldn't allow her to take him anywhere.

The next morning Jack woke up and the first person he saw was Sam. She gave him the smile that he loved so much and then she gave him some of the red water to help him regain his strength and then she gave him a kiss. They talked about Lantash's memories of Jolinar and how much he had loved her.

Later that afternoon they left the campsite for a few days; a week later they returned just in time for breakfast, happily holding on to one another's hands. Everyone was happy to see that Jack was alive and well. After breakfast they went for a walk and they each had a back pack with them. About two hours later they returned with their packs full of something which they showed to Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob.

Jack and Sam told them about what they had done a couple of weeks ago, when they went for a walk. They were happy as they told them how the fruit grew so quickly and that there was plenty of fruit for all of the Tok'ra and the Jaffa to eat.

They showed them where they were growing. When the five of them arrived, the three men were shocked when they saw hundreds of trees and grape vines everywhere, full of ripening fruit. They were very surprised and happy about this turn in events. There was plenty of fruit for everyone.

They showed them the red grapes; they told them to use them to make wine for a celebration and the three agreed to this. When they got back to the camp they told everyone about the fruit that everyone could share but they were told to leave the red grapes so they could be used for the making of the wine.

They got together some seeds from Earth and they started planting them. They planted carrots, cabbages, peas, beans, lettuces, tomatoes, pumpkins, sweet potatoes, beans, potatoes, onions, garlic and melons. The SGC sent through hens for eggs, sheep and pigs; they were keeping them well feed and alive until the time came.

Fortunately there were four men from different SG teams who grew up on farms and knew how to slaughter the animals. After the vegies were planted they put a mixture of water and the red water together and then it was poured over the seeds. Everyone was getting along well and later that evening Jack and Sam left to go to their little home for the night. Everyone was settling down for the night after a hard days work and. Daniel was doing some more research, when Jacob showed up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hi Daniel; doing some more research?"

"Hi Jacob, yes I am. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it" Jacob sat down across from Daniel.

"Do you know if anyone in your family had multiple births?"

"Yes, why?"

"What was it twins, triplets?"

"Both; do you remember the family up in Canada, in the 1920's, where a young couple had quintuplets, girls?"

"Yea I remember; they made a movie of it few years ago."

"Well if I remember correctly, Sam's grandmother married the oldest son in that family and she had triplets, two boys and a girl and then five years later they had twins, one of each. I married the youngest daughter; so the answer is there is a history of multiple births in the family, mainly with the women, why?"

"Well, from what I have just finished translating, the Ancient lovers had multiple births themselves. They didn't say how many but there was lots of kids."

"Wow that is interesting."

"Yes; just think about this, if Sam does become pregnant, the children will have both the Tok'ra protein marker and the Ancient gene."

"Yea but there is one problem; we will have to keep them safe. If the System Lords found out about this, they will try to take the kids for their new hosts."

"It wouldn't work Jacob, their bodies would reject them."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I have translated this morning, the reason is the red water. There must be something in it which causes the rejection of Goa'uld symbiotes."

"But what about Egeria? Why didn't she die from when she drank it?"

"When she was injured, they gave her some hot red water with herbs in it but it didn't say what sort of herb they were."

"Do you think it was the herb that helped her change and not kill her?"

"Yes, I think that is what it might have been."

"That is why Ra killed almost everyone on this planet; because the young symbiotes were all rejected by the potential hosts?"

"Yes, but I think that a Tok'ra symbiote would not be rejected because of the protein it has, like positive and negative."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, say Selmac is positive and Teal'c junior is a negative; if I drink some of the red water, I would become negative, so that means two negatives would reject one another."

"What if you didn't drink it?"

"I could remain either a positive or a negative, because I would be equal so it wouldn't matter which way I go."

"I see; do you know if the water could help the young children on Chulak?"

"I don't know Jacob, it might. I'll talk to Sam about it in the morning and see what happens from there."

"Ok, I'm going to turn in, good night Daniel." Jacob stood up and started to leave.

"Good night Jacob, Selmac" and then he was gone.

Three weeks later Thor arrived on the planet. He put Jack and Sam into stasis pods so that he could try to remove the Ancient knowledge from them. He couldn't remove all of it at once, only small amounts at a time. He would remain in orbit while he and other Asgard scientists were helped with the removal of the knowledge. It took them two months to remove all of it but they would still have the little pearl in their palms and its power for the rest of their lives. As soon as Thor opened Jack's pod, he woke up.

"Greetings O'Neill."

"Thor buddy, when did you arrive?" Jack asked, as he sat up from the pod.

"Sixty one days ago."

"Wow".

He then had a look around and he saw Sam lying in the other pod and then he remembered what he and Sam had to do so Jack walked over to her slowly.

"Oh my god, how is she Thor? What happened to her" Jack asked, when he noticed her large stomach.

"She is alive; I am going to wake her up now."

Thor pressed a button and then the pod opened and Jack heard Sam moan.

"Sam, open your eyes."

"Jack?" Sam said, half asleep.

"Yea, it's me. Please open your eyes" then Sam opened her eyes and she blinked a few times.

"Jack, where are we?"

"On Thor's ship. We have been in these pods for sixty one days."

"Why that long?" Sam sat up and then lay down again; then she saw her stomach and her eyes widened.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Just feeling a bit dizzy when I sat up; just give me a minute will you. What happened to me?"

"Thor, have you got an answer to this?" Jack pointed to Sam's stomach.

"Major Carter is with child O'Neill. She is about twelve Earth weeks along."

"What? That is imposable; I shouldn't be this huge at three months. Thor, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am sure. You are carrying seven, as you call them babies, within you and they are healthy."

"Seven? How can that be possible and who is the father? Do you know?"

"Major Carter, O'Neill is the father."

"What?" they both said, at the same time

"I will be right back Major Carter, O'Neill. I will give you a moment alone" then Thor left them.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: Merry Christmas every one :-)

Chapter 12

A few minutes later Sam tried again and Jack helped her to sit up. She started to feel dizzy again, so Jack sat behind her so she could lean back against him.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes, I will be; how about you?"

"My head hurts a bit but I'll live" Sam chuckled.

"Yes, same here; now I know what it's like to have my head sucked like that" then she saw her palms.

"What the hell are these?" Sam said, as she looked closer at the small flat pearls on her palms. Jack looked over her shoulder to have a look and then he looked at his.

"I don't know Sam, I've got them too."

"They are from the Ancients; one is for healing and other is to be use as a weapon O'Neill" Thor said, as he walked back into the room.

"Why haven't you taken them off of us?" Jack asked.

"I can not remove them O'Neill. We have tried but it was not possible, so we are leaving them there, along with the knowledge on how to use them."

"Cool, so which is which?"

"Daniel Jackson said that on Major Carter the left hand is for healing and her right is used as a weapon."

"Wow, do you know what sort of weapon Thor?"

"Daniel Jackson said that it works like the hand device that the Goa'uld use but it is ten times more powerful than the hand device."

"Wow that is interesting."

"Hey, what about me?" Jack asked.

"O'Neill, you're left hand is the weapon and your right is the healing device."

"Ok Thor, I'm getting strange flashes; images of people, Goa'uld, the Tok'ra and I don't understand it."

"I'll beam Daniel Jackson up here and he will be able to answer your questions O'Neill."

Thor walked over to the control panel and he moved two stones and Daniel appeared in the middle of the room. He looked around the room and then he saw Jack and Sam.

"Jack, Sam how are you guys?"

Daniel walked over to them as they stood up, with Jack helping Sam up. Daniel had a big grin on his face and he gave them a big hug.

"We are okay Daniel. Can we ask you some questions?" Jack asked.

"Yea, sure. But first I should tell you a few things first and then you can ask away. Ah, Thor can I have a chair please? This conversation is going to take a while and I know you are interested also, so you can listen in."

"I will record all of the information Daniel Jackson. Here is the chair that you requested."

Thor moved a stone, and a chair appeared.

"Thanks Thor; you guys better sit down for this because it is going to take a while to explain about what's been happening"

Thor moved a stone and a big bed appeared in the room. It had a mattress on it and the head of it was tilted up. Jack got on it first and then helped Sam on to it. She lay between his legs, leaning back against him with her hands on her stomach. Once they were settled in, Daniel began his story.

Daniel told them what had happened from when they had their heads in the Ancient devices; making the Jaffa believe that the Goa'uld were false gods, the deaths of Ba'al and Apophis, the healing of one of the Lieutenants, Jack's taking of Lantash to try to save him until the Tok'ra could find another host but that it was too late and Lantash died.

Daniel told them about the writings on the walls; about what happened to the Tok'ra Queen. He told them how that now the Tok'ra and the rebel Jaffa were working together now. He told them everything, even about Jacob arriving for a surprise visit and how he was the one who got the surprise. Three hours later Jack and Sam were shocked over all that had happened and that they didn't remember a thing.

"Oh my god. It is a shame we don't remember any of it" Sam said.

"Yea, same here. Daniel how long has all of this been for us?"

"About four months."

"You're joking? Four months; that means I conceived not long after going all Ancient then," Sam said.

"I know that this is a shock to you but just remember these children are going to be special when they are born, even if you don't remember any thing. Are you guy's hungry?"

"Yea, I am plus I need to go somewhere" Sam said.

"Ok, Thor can they be transported to the planet's surface?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, I'll transport them to the toilet facilities. If you need me use this device, it will transport you back to the ship straight away." Thor passed them three devices.

"Thanks Thor" they said.

Daniel helped Sam up from the bed and then Jack stood up as well. He stood behind Sam and Daniel stood next to them. Thor moved a stone and they appeared outside one of the outhouse's that had been built by the SG teams.

Sam went to use one while Jack used the other. When they were done, they walked into the camp. Even though Daniel had told them, they were shocked to see both the Jaffa and the Tok'ra working together, side by side. They stopped to have a look around at what had been done in the four months that they couldn't remember.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you some thing."

"What did you forget Daniel?" Jack ask,

"Shar're is pregnant; she just found out this morning from Janet. She is eight weeks along." Daniel said, with a big grin on his face.

"Congratulations Daniel, first you get her back and now you are going to be a dad." Sam said as she gave him a hug.

"Yea, I know, I still can't believe it myself."

They started walking again further into the camp. Ferretti and some of the other members of the SG teams saw them walking toward them and Ferretti started clapping his hands. Daniel followed suit and then the other Sg team member's joined in. Before long, every one joined in the clapping. Jack and Sam stopped in their tracks and looked around; everyone had big grins on their faces.

"Follow me" Daniel said. They followed him to a man made platform not too far from where they were standing. When they got there, Jack helped Sam up the steps; when they finally reached the top, they turned around to see a crowd of Jaffa, Tok'ra and SG team members standing there, clapping. There were tears streaming down Sam's face and Jack pulled her into a hug. Then Skaara came to the platform and he ran up the steps but Jack didn't know he was standing behind him.

"O'Neill"

Jack let go of Sam and they turned to see Skaara standing there, with a big smile on his face.

"Skaara" Jack said in shock and then they gave one another a hug. Then Teal'c and Jacob arrived and Jack and Sam gave them hugs as well.

"Dad" Sam said with a big grin on her face.

"How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Like a beached whale" Sam said, smiling. Jacob laughed and then turned to Jack.

"Son, I hope you take good care of her or else."

"Hey, you can't blame me. It's not my fault that the Ancients were lovers. Anyway, I do love Sam and I will look after her and the seven babies as well."

"What? Did you say seven?" Jacob asked, in shock

"Yes dad, you are going to have seven specially gifted grandchildren," Sam said as she rubbed her swollen stomach, with a smile on her face.

"Holy Hannah, seven?"

"Yes Jacob, seven."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

General Hammond mounted the platform and he put his hands up and everyone went quiet and then he spoke into the microphone that was in his hand.

"On the behalf of the SGC, the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, we welcome you back Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter."

They all applauded and then he passed the microphone to Jack.

"This is a shock all right; Daniel has filled us in about what has happened here in the past few months. Unfortunately, Sam and I don't remember any of it. At least this is a start to end the biggest war ever. The sooner all of the Goa'uld are defeated, the sooner we all can settle down somewhere with our friends and families. I know there is still a long way to go for all of us and I know that most of you haven't seen your families in months but hopefully you will join your loved ones soon. I know that you will help protect these special children (Jack put his hand on Sam's swollen stomach) that Sam and I have created together. It is a shame that we don't remember doing it but these children are a gift from the Ancients to us both. They will, one day, help defeat the Goa'uld once and for all."

"How many babies are you carrying Major?" Ferretti yelled out. Sam took the microphone out of Jack hands.

"Jack and I have been blessed with seven children. Ferretti, I know you are going to be starting some betting pools about the date of the birth, how many sons and daughters, etc., that we are going to have; what money that leftover after the payouts can go to the kids, got it?"

"Yes ma'am" and everyone laughed.

Jack and Sam talked to both the Tok'ra and the Jaffa for about an hour and a half when Sam had to sit down. Jack was rubbing her back with one hand and feeding her blue Jello with the other. Jack had asked General Hammond if the SGC would send some, since Sam felt like having some. He had sent the blue Jello along with some red.

Jack and Sam spoke to the Tok'ra Counsel and expressed their condolences at the loss of Martouf and Lantash. They understood; they would do anything to help protect the children, since they were a part of Jolinar.

Jack and Sam stayed at the campsite for a week so that they could talk to the Jaffa and the Tok'ra. They went for swims together, which Sam really enjoyed, in the mornings and Sam helped with the designing and growing of the Tok'ra crystals. There were used in the walls of the cliffs to make storage areas so that there would be more room in the camp for living areas for everyone.

Teal'c and Bra'tac went back to Chulak with some of the red water to give to the Jaffa children who had not yet been given a symbiote, to heal and to protect them. Then just before Jack and Sam went back to Earth, a large group of women, accompanied by young girls, came through the gate. They had had heard about what had happened to Ba'al and Apophis.

The guard's at the Stargate radioed ahead they company was coming. Jack and Sam used one of the cargo ships to go to the Stargate. They took along eight SG team members, just in case the women were not friendlys.

Their leader, Ishta spoke to Jack and Sam; they held hands as before but with their other hand's they placed on each side of Ishta's temple. Then Jack and Sam nodded and greeted them; they repeated this method of greeting with all of the women and young girls who had come with Ishta though the Stargate. It took eight trips in the cargo ship to transport all of them to the campsite. After the women and young girls were settled in, Jack and Sam had a rest for a few hours.

It wasn't until the next day that Jack and Sam left the campsite to return to earth. They promised that they would keep everyone up to date on how the children were coming along. When they arrived back at the SGC, they were greeted by the personnel that hadn't gone through the Stargate. General Hammond showed them to their new quarters; when they opened the door they were surprised at what they saw.

There was a king size bed with a green and blue checked duvet cover with plenty of pillows on the bed for them, there was table with six chairs and a corner eight seater sectional couch. There was a small kitchen area with a fridge in it. When Sam opened it, she began to laugh.

"What's so funny Sam?" Jack asked.

"Come and have a look"

Jack walked up behind Sam, and saw a little notice stuck to the racks on the shelves in the fridge; it said '_Baby bottles only'_ then Jack turned to look at General Hammond.

"Whose idea was this?"

"It was my idea." A voice said, coming from behind a closed door. Jack and Sam went over to the door and Jack opened it.

"Mr President" they said at the same time, very surprised.

"Yes it is; welcome back Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter."

"Thank you, sir" Jack said. Sam noticed a basinet in the room.

"Oh my god, it that what I think it is?" Sam said.

"Yes it is/ come and have a look at the nursery," the President said as he stepped back so that Jack and Sam could walk into the room.

They were very surprised; there were seven basinets, seven cribs, changing tables, some baby clothes, car seats, the works.

"Sir, did you do this?" Sam asked as she looked into one of the basinets.

"Well, the government payed for it. General Hammond asked me a couple of months ago about doing these rooms up for you two. It took me two days to decide after reading the reports that I had received from Dr Jackson. It was amazing the things that you two can do now. It was two weeks ago when I found out that you were carrying seven gifted babies within you, so I told General Hammond to go for it. The only thing that they couldn't decide on was the colour of the blankets for the cribs and basinets. We thought that you two could decide on the colours."

"Thank you sir, this is amazing" Sam said and put her hand on her belly and smiled at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"We thank you, sir for all you have done for us," Sam said.

"No Major; we should be thanking you, the both of you, for what you have done for Earth. You two, and every one here, have done so much to keep Earth safe that it was the least that we could do in return."

"Wow, thank you sir."

"Now, if you will excuse us, we will leave you two alone so you can get some rest Major."

"Yes, sir and thank you."

Then the President and General Hammond turned to leave the room.

"Sir, just one question?" Jack asked just before they walked out the door.

"What is it Colonel?"

"Will we be Court Martialed or not?" Jack asked.

"No, you and Major Carter will not be Court Martialed. After all, you were under an alien influence and you don't remember what has happened to you in the past few months. Don't worry about it; the Joint Chiefs of Staff know what has been happening. Would you two do just something for me?"

"It depends on what the question is sir?" Sam said.

"If you two decide to get married, will I be invited?"

"Sir, if we do, your name will be on the top of the list" Jack said, smiling.

"Good; I will talk to you later, good bye."

"Good bye sir" Jack said and then the door closed.

"Here you go George; here is the fifty dollars I owe you. Now shall we double it on a wedding date?" the President asked and Jack could here the General laughing.

"First of all, they have to get engaged first then we will talk about dates. I know that Jacob will want to be included on this one."

Jack could here them walking away and then he turned to see that Sam had gone back into the nursery. Jack walked to the door and watched Sam; the way she was touching everything, the way she was smiling and the way she was rubbing her large stomach. She looked up to see Jack standing, watching her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you look beautiful; pregnancy agrees with you."

"Jack, I look like a beached whale, forcryingoutloud."

Jack walked into the room and stood in front of her, putting both hands on her stomach.

"A beautiful, beached whale Sam. You and these children mean the world to me; I've been given a second chance of being a father and I'm happy that you are the one who has given me this chance, thank you." then he leaned over and gave Sam a kiss.

"Jack, there is something you should know."

"What is it Sam?"

"I have also been given a chance of being a mother. After Jolinar, Janet said that I only had a five percent chance of conceiving; the drugs today might not work because of the naquadah in my system. I think that the Ancients healing power is even more powerful than I thought it could be."

"Sam, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I might have told you when we went Ancient but I don't remember."

"Well Sam, we have both been blessed seven times over."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I need to go somewhere."

Jack helped Sam into their bedroom, looking for the bathroom. Jack decided to open up all of the doors and when he opened the third one,

"Here is the bathroom Sam."

"Good, because I need to go."

Sam closed the door behind her and a couple of minutes later she walked out.

"Better?"

"Yea, can you help me on to the bed; my ankles are sore."

"Sure"

Jack helped Sam onto the bed and once she was comfortable Jack found some of Sam's body lotion that smelled like coconut oil. Jack sat on the end of the bed and then started to take Sam's boots and socks off.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Just relax Sam, trust me" Jack said, with a smile.

He saw Sam was starting to relax once her boots and socks were off. Jack put some lotion into his hands and then started to massage Sam's feet. He was watching her the whole time. Sam closed her eyes and smiled, which made Jack happy.

"How does this feel Sam?"

"Mmm, that feels so good Jack; I didn't know you were that good with your hands."

"I can be full of surprises Sam."

"I'll bet you are."

Twenty minutes later Jack finished massaging Sam's feet and ankles.

"Hungry?" Sam opened her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"What would you like?"

"I could go for some pizza right about now and chocolate cake with ice cream and chocolate sauce."

"Pizza Hut then?"

"Yep but I don't think I could walk very far."

"I have an idea. Will you be ok for a few minutes?"

"Yea, why?"

"Trust me, I'll be right back."

Jack got up from the bed and gave Sam a kiss before leaving the room. Five minutes later Jack returned with a wheelchair and with Jacob behind him.

"Sam, look what I found outside,"

Sam had her eyes closed and she opened them when she heard Jack's voice.

"Dad, when did you get in?"

"A few minutes ago; Jack said that you felt like some pizza and asked if I wanted to come along."

"Yes that would be great dad. Jack can you put my socks and boots back on, please?

"Nope; Janet gave me these to me to give to you. They are slip on sandals that all pregnant women use when their feet start to swell and she leant me this wheelchair, so you don't have to do any walking"

"That is great Jack; so can you help me with them please?"

"Ok" Jack put the sandals on Sam's feet and then he helped her into the wheelchair.

An hour later they arrived at Pizza Hut. They talked about the babies and what names they might be given. Jack got Sam whatever she wanted. An hour and a half later they left the restaurant and they went shopping for maternity clothes and things for the babies.

They went to the mall to do some more shopping. While they were there, Sam was hungry again and this time it was for cheese cake. They went to the mall's Food Court where they served all sorts of desserts. Jack had coffee and Jacob an orange juice while Sam ate three slices of cheese cake. Later that afternoon, while they were shopping, they accidentally bumped into Senator Kinsey.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Sorry" Jack said.

Kinsey turned around and they were shocked when they saw one another.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter; what the hell is going on here" Kinsey asked, in shock.

"We are shopping Kinsey, what does it look like?" Jack said.

Then he saw Sam's swollen stomach.

"What the, are you the father O'Neill?"

"Yep and before you say another word, we are not going to be Court Martialed because we were under a voodoo spell. If you don't believe me, ask General Hammond… hey ask the President yourself, he knows what happened between Sam and me."

Kinsey was shocked by what Jack had just said. Jack and Jacob were smiling and Sam was giggling.

"I don't care what stupid story you have; I will have you kicked out of the Air Force."

"Not going to happen" Jack said.

"Jack, we had better get going."

"Ok, Sam, let's get going. Kinsey."

Then they left, leaving Kinsey standing there. They went into the Baby Factory and checked out basinets, cribs, carriages, diapers, baby clothes, blankets and anything else they would need for the babies. They ordered some of the things that they had seen in one of the stores catalogues.

The assistant was quite surprised when they ordered seven basinets and seven cribs. After they finished there they headed back to the SUV and then they headed to one of the Real Estate agencies that were in town. They checked out some of the homes that they had for sale but there wasn't anything that took their interest, so they headed back to the base.

Jack took Sam back to their rooms so she could get some rest. While there, Jacob and four SF's carried all their bags into the room. Jack made a pot of tea, since Sam didn't want to drink while she was pregnant. Once it was made, he poured it out for all three of them. After Sam finished her drink, she lay down and fell asleep. Jack was watching her from the dining table and Jacob noticed.

"Jack, you love her, don't you?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I do and I want to do the right thing Jacob but we haven't had a chance to talk about everything that has happened to us in the past few months."

"Ok; who did this place up?" Jacob said looking around the room.

"The personnel of the SGC did this when they found out about the babies and the president payed for all of this and what's in here; come and I'll show you."

They stood up and Jack showed Jacob the nursery. Jacob was very surprised.

"Holy Hannah!"

"Yea, what do you think Jacob?"

"This is amazing Jack" Jacob looked around the room, looking at the toys, furniture and clothes.

"I just can't believe what he has done for you two."

"Yea, same here."

Later that night, after they talked Jacob went to the mess hall to have a late dinner. Jack stayed with Sam, just in case she woke up and needed a hand to get up to go to the bathroom.

Sam slept for four hours and when she woke up Jack helped her up. After she had been to the toilet they had a shower together. It was the first time they had seen one another naked, that they would remember. There was a seat for Sam to sit on while having the shower and after the shower they dried each other off.

Jack put his boxers on and a tee shirt while Sam put on a nightie that they bought that day from one of the maternity shops. Jack rubbed Sam's feet for her, which she enjoyed and then he gently rubbed cream onto her large belly. Once done Sam climbed into bed.

Jack went to the fridge and got out a blue jell-o and chocolate cake for Sam. Since she was lying down, he feed her. When it was all gone, Sam fell asleep and Jack gave her a kiss good night.

He put some pants on and then he went to the mess hall to take the two plates back and he got himself something to eat before heading back to their rooms. On his way back he picked up Sam's laptop from her lab. When he arrived back at their rooms, there was only the lamp on and Sam was still asleep. Jack went to the dining table and plugged in the laptop and turned it on. He began to check out the different Real Estate web sites for houses that were up for sale in the Colorado Springs area..

He found one that was like what they were looking for; it was just outside of town but close to the base. The house was a three story; the third story was attic on one side and the other side was the master bedroom, with a large bathroom and walk in closet. The bathroom had his and her hand basins, a large Jacuzzi bathtub and a walk in steam shower which was big enough for two people.

The second story had twelve bedrooms with six bathrooms and linen closets which could hold all the extra sheets, towels and blankets. There were wide hallways with two staircases that led downstairs.

On the first floor there was a large country kitchen with a large eat in area and a long breakfast bar; a large formal dining room, with built in cabinets for glassware and the good china and drawers for the silverware, serving dishes and table linens. There were two guest rooms with adjacent bathrooms; a games room big enough for a pool table and a bar, a home office which Jack knew that Sam would use often even on her down time, she still worked.

The living room was huge, it was six times bigger than his was, with a bar on one side of the room, a large fireplace and there was a sixteen foot coffered ceiling. There was a laundry room off of the kitchen, with a laundry shoot from both the third and second floors of the house, which is a good idea.

There was a triple garage with a flat roof. Jack thought it would be a good place for his telescope. Even the back yard was huge; there were about two acres in the back, which backed onto a preserve and about a half an acre in the front with plenty of trees around for the kids when they started to grow up.

After Jack checked out some more details on the place he started to fall in love with it. Then Jack got a pen and a piece of paper; he wrote down the code number of the house and the name of the Real Estate agency it is under. Once he was finished, he looked up to see Sam was awake and watching him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hey, are you ok?" Jack asked as he got up from the chair and walked over to her.

"Yea, what are you doing with my laptop?"

"I was just checking out some homes on the web. How is your back feeling; giving you any problems?"

"No, it's good. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Yes, I did and I'll show you in the morning" Jack said as he was rubbing her stomach.

"Come to bed"

"Ok"

Jack went over and shut down the computer and then he went to the bathroom. He was just about to get into bed,

"Jack I need to go."

"Ok, let me help you up."

Jack helped Sam up and led her to the bathroom. When she was finished, she slowly walked out and was just about to say something when Jack gave her a large glass of orange juice.

"You read my mind, thank you."

Jack passed Sam the juice and while she was drinking the juice Jack went down onto his knees in front of her and lifted up her nightie and put both hands on her belly and started talking. It was all she could do not to laugh out loud.

"Ok, now listen to me kids. Let mom get a good nights sleep. We both love you, so how about it, ok?"

Then he kissed her belly and then let go of the nightie and stood up. Sam had finished her juice and she passed the empty glass back to Jack. He bent over to give her a kiss and helped her back to bed. Once in bed, Jack got in the other side and snuggled up to Sam.

"Good night Sam, I love you."

Sam turned her head and opened her eyes to look at Jack, who was on his side facing Sam.

"Jack, that is the first time I have heard you say that."

"Well, it is true Sam. I do love you and I want us to be a family."

"Jack, what are you saying?"

"Sam I love you, will you marry me?" Sam was shocked.

"Jack, I love you too and yes, I will marry you" Sam said, with a smile.

"Sweet" Jack leaned over and kissed her.

"Sam, you are the best thing that has happened to me. Tomorrow I'm going to get you an engagement ring"

"Jack, why don't we go out together in the morning after breakfast? We can shop together and look for a house."

"Ok, we better get some sleep Sam and always remember that I love you" then he gave her a kiss.

"I love you too" Sam said with a smile. They closed their eyes, holding onto one another's hands.

The next morning, during breakfast, Jack showed Sam the house he had been looking at and she loved it. After breakfast they went shopping along with Jacob. They went to see the Real Estate agent to talk about the house. Even though Sam was walking around a bit, Jack still took the wheelchair with them, just in case it was needed.

They both loved the house after they found out more about it. Both Jack and Sam put their homes on the market so they could buy the big house. Afterwards Jack made an appointment to see their bank manager. They were in luck and he could see them right away; an hour later they were at the bank while Jacob did some shopping.

After the paperwork was completed and the bank manager had gathered the rest of the information necessary, their loan was approved. Once done at the bank, they went back to the Real Estate agency and signed the papers for the house. While there were there the agent told them that some people were already interested in there homes. That made them even happier.

They meet Jacob at a restaurant in town for lunch and they told him the good news. He was happy for them both but they hadn't told him about the engagement yet. After lunch, they did a bit more shopping before heading back to both Sam and Jack's homes to check on everything.

While they had been away General Hammond hand hired a service to take care of their lawns and gardens, and a cleaning service to make sure the homes were cleaned and the plants watered. He also made sure the bills were paid on time also. After they checked out both homes, they headed back to the base. Sam went to lay down for a nap.

While Sam was sleeping, Jack used Sam's computer to look at different types rings. He found Sam an emerald and diamond engagement ring. It had a round emerald with round diamonds on each side, set in18ct gold. Once he wrote down the details; he shut down the computer.

He then went to the mess hall to get Sam red and blue jell-o and chocolate cheesecake for her afternoon snack. As soon as he returned, Sam woke up and he feed her since she couldn't sit up without hurting her back. Later that night, they talked about baby names and they laughed at some of the names for their children.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two weeks later Jack and Sam's homes were sold and Sam's engagement ring arrived. Jack took Sam out of the mountain one afternoon and they sat against a tree over looking the valley below, surrounded by pine trees and fresh air. Jack was leaning against the tree with Sam sitting between his legs leaning against him.

"Sam, I have something for you."

"What did you get me?"

Jack pulled out a green velvet box and then he had put both of his arms in front of Sam, so she could see the box. He opened it and he heard Sam gasp when she saw the ring.

"Jack, I love it! When did you get it?"

"I ordered it on line a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh Jack; I love it and I love you."

Sam turned so she could give Jack a kiss. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. They looked at it in the afternoon sun and then she leant against him once again.

"Oh!" Sam said all of sudden, as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jack was suddenly worried.

"Here, feel this."

Sam grabbed on to his hand and put it on her stomach and it happened again.

"Did you feel that?"

"Yea; that was the most amazing feeling ever Sam. I love you."

"Yea, it sure is alright"

Then Jack started to massage Sam's shoulders and back. He could hear her moan, which made him smile, knowing what it was doing to her. Sam had her eyes closed while Jack was doing it. A few minutes later he stopped. Sam was leaning back against him and they had their eyes closed and both hands on Sam's stomach.

Jack heard some one approaching and he could sense a presence, so he opened his eyes look around, worried. Then he saw Teal'c and Bra'tac walking toward them. Jack had a look at Sam's face; he could tell she was sleeping, so he put his finger to his lips and they understood.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"O'Neill, it is good to see you both well" Teal'c said.

"Yes, we came because both the Rebel Jaffa and the Tok'ra would like to know if everything is alright with Major Carter and the children" Bra'tac said.

"Everything is fine guys. One of the young one's was kicking earlier and we both felt it and it was so amazing to feel something like that. Anyway, don't worry we are having out first ultra sound done to see if everything is ok but we are having it done on Thor's ship. He should be here in an hour."

"Why not in the infirmary O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, Thor can tape everything and he can also show us where the kids are and how well they are doing. Janet is also going to be there, to make sure that both Sam and the kids are alright. When it is done, Thor is going to transfer a copy of everything on to the ball thingy that Apophis had, which creates a huge hologram. When you guys head back, you can show everyone but there will be a special message at the end of it."

"I understand O'Neill."

Sam started to stir, waking up from her nap.

"Enjoy you nap Sam?" Jack said, in her ear.

"Mmm, yes I did thanks Jack" Sam said, with her eyes still closed.

"Open your eyes, we are not alone."

Sam opened her eyes to see Bra'tac and Teal'c standing in front of them.

"Teal'c, Bra'tac, hi guys. Is everything all right?" Sam asked, blinking a few times.

"Yes, Major Carter all as well. We had not heard from either you or O'Neill, so we came to see if everything was alright." Bra'tac said.

"I told them what was happening this afternoon."

"Oh, ok" just then an airman showed up.

"Excuse me Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter; General Hammond would like to see you in the briefing room now sir, ma'am."

"Ok, thank you airman, dismissed" and then the airman left.

"Teal'c, Bra'tac, can you help me up please" Sam ask, they both nodded.

They helped Sam up onto her feet and then Bra'tac helped Jack up. They walked slowly to the entry door.

"Jack, can you get me something to eat?"

"Sure, what would you like"?

"Chocolate bars and lots of ice cream."

"Ok, can you guys help Sam here? You better make a stop off at twenty one, so Sam could use the ladies room and I'll meet you guys at the briefing room."

"We will O'Neill" Teal'c said,

Jack gave Sam a quick kiss before running towards the entrance. A few minutes later Sam, Teal'c and Bra'tac reached the door where the wheelchair was waiting. They helped Sam get into it and then they wheeled her to the elevator and down to level twenty one. When Sam was finished in the ladies room, they headed to the briefing room. As they approached, they could hear yelling coming from the room.

"Oh no, that's all we need" Sam said.

"Is that Senator Kinsey's voice?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes, we accidentally bumped into him a couple of weeks ago. I think that he is going to try to have us Court Martialed."

"I see." Teal'c said.

"We had better get in there before Jack does something to him."

Then the door opened and the room went quiet when they walked in. Jack had already moved Sam's regular chair out of the way for her. Teal'c moved her next to Jack who finally sat down; she could see that he was angry but trying not to show it.

"Would you like us to remain General Hammond?" Teal'c asked.

"No, that would be all, thank you Teal'c" Teal'c made a slight bow before he and Bra'tac left the room.

"Teal'c, can you let my dad know where we are and who is here?"

"We will locate General Carter for you Major Carter" then they left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Teal'c, what did Major Carter mean" Bra'tac asked as they walked to the elevators.

"Major Carter wanted me to let her father know that Senator Kinsey is here."

"Why?"

"As O'Neill would say 'he is a pain in the ass'. He was the one who tried to shut down the Stargate program several years ago even though he knew that the Goa'uld were coming to Earth."

"Yes, I remember you telling me about him but why let General Carter know that he is here?"

"O'Neill respects General Carter and if any one can hurt the Senator, it will be he and Selmac."

"Why him and not O'Neill?"

As Teal'c and Bra'tac entered the elevator, Teal'c explained the Air Force rules and the reason why Jack couldn't hurt him and Jacob could.

Back in the briefing room, Jack passed Sam her chocolate bars and tub of rocky road ice cream. Sam took a chocolate bar, dripped it into the ice cream and put it into her mouth and started munching away.

"Good?" Jack asked.

Sam just nodded with a mouth full and a smile on her face, which made Jack happy and General Hammond just chuckle. Then he noticed that Kinsey was not happy.

"General Hammond, do you allow your officers to eat anywhere on this base?"

"Only Major Carter."

"Yes; if Sam doesn't get what she wants when she wants it, she gets pissed off. If I were you Senator, let her eat in peace. When she is a happy camper, I'm a happy camper and then everyone else is a happy camper" Jack said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jack tried to put his finger into the ice cream but Sam smacked him on the hand for trying and frowned, so he took one of the chocolate bars, dipped it into the ice cream and put it into her mouth but before he did he quickly got some of the ice cream on her nose, which he knew would make her smile and giggle. Sam wiped the ice cream off her nose with a tissue and then Jack turned back to Senator Kinsey.

"So, why are you here?"

"You two are going to be Court Martialed."

"Sir?" Sam said, looking at General Hammond.

"Senator Kinsey, that is not going to happen, have a look at these letters."

Hammond passed the letters to him. Kinsey read them; they were from both the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President. They put in writing that Jack and Sam were not being Court Martialed because they had both been under an alien spell. This spell caused them to lose their memories (they couldn't put the real reason in the letters just in case). Senator Kinsey threw the letters onto the table, took one look around the table and said,

"This isn't over yet O'Neill."

"Bite me" Jack said as Kinsey stormed out of the office and ran right into Jacob.

"You again? Who the hell are you?" Kinsey said, yelling at Jacob.

Jacob bowed his head and when he looked back up at Kinsey his eyes glowed. This caused Kinsey to take several steps back, into the briefing room. Then Jacob took a couple of steps foward, into the briefing room. Jacob closed the door and he turned to see Sam still smiling and eating.

"Sam, you will get fat if you carry on eating like that" Jacob said, smiling and shaking his head.

"I'm already fat dad. Anyway, the kids wanted it, so I'm keeping them happy" Sam said.

"Dad? What the hell" Kinsey said, in shock.

"Senator Kinsey, let me introduce you to Major General Jacob Carter and Selmac" Jack said, with a big grin on his face.

"Dad, Selmac, meet 'pain in the SGC ass' Senator Kinsey."

"Who the hell is Selmac?" Jacob bowed his head and again his eyes glowed.

"I am Selmac. I have heard a lot about you Senator Kinsey and what you have tried to do here."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"That is Selmac speaking, she is a Tok'ra" Sam said.

"Major Carter, it is good to talk to you once again; you are looking good this fine day."

"I was on the surface for a few hours today to get some fresh country air and enjoy the sun on me and the company of course." As she faced Jack with a grin before popping ice cream and chocolate bar into her mouth.

"It is good to see that you are happy" then he turned to Kinsey.

"I do not know what you are up to Senator Kinsey but be warned, if you hurt anyone from SG1 or General Hammond, I will personally torture you myself."

"What will you do to me?"

"Senator Kinsey, Selmac knows of many ways to torture the enemy; after all she is nearly two thousand years old, so she has a great deal of experience to draw from" Jack said.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that is a promise and if you hurt my daughter and her family, I know where there are hundreds of Rebel Jaffa and Tok'ra who would love to get their hands on you, so I suggest that you leave now and don't bother anyone from the SGC again" Jacob said.

Senator Kinsey just looked at him for a moment and then Jacob said.

"BOO" which made Kinsey jump and he grabbed his crotch as he ran out of the room. Sam and Jack laughed.

"Nice one dad; you made him wet himself" Jack said and then they all laughed including George.

"I hope he has learnt his lesson" Jacob said. Sam turned to look at Jack.

"Jack, shall we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Jacob asked.

Sam tried to move the wheel chair and Jack knew what she was trying to do, so he helped her. He moved the wheel chair around the table so she was facing both George and Jacob. She took their hands and put them on to her stomach and then they both felt it. Jack put his hand on top also and they all smiled.

"Wow, this is incredible Sam; I can feel one of the babies kicking" Jacob said.

"Yes, I can too" George said.

"When did this happen, Sam?"

"About half an hour ago was when I felt the first kick" Sam said, with a smile

"Wow"

"There is something else" Jack said.

He looked at Sam and she nodded for him to go ahead.

"What is it Jack?

"Well, umm"

Sam just shook her head and then she raised her left hand. Jacob and George saw the ring on Sam's finger and they looked at Jack and Sam in shock.

"Congratulations to the both of you" George said.

"Thank you sir" Sam said.

"Jack, welcome to the family" Jacob said,

He gave Jack a hug and a pat on the back, and then Jacob gave Sam a hug and kiss on the forehead. Suddenly there was flash of bright light and Thor appeared in the room.

"Thor, buddy, it's good to see you again."

"Greetings O'Neill, are you and Major Carter ready?"

"Hang on; we need Janet to be there also and that device also Dad."

"Ok, I'll go and get it now Sam"

Then Jacob left to get the hologram device; George got up and went to call Janet and a few minutes later they both arrived in the briefing room. Thor touched the stone that was on his wrist and then they were all on his ship.

"Can you help Major Carter onto the bed please?"

Jacob and Jack helped Sam out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. Once she was lying down, Thor moved a stone and there was a white light beam centered on to Sam's stomach and then a hologram appeared, showing the seven babies.

"Oh my god, look at them Sam? Can you see them?" Jack asked as he was holding her hand.

"Yes, I can but look how small they are."

"Yes, but they are our children Jack, our special children."

"Thor is everything alright with the babies? From what I can see they are doing really well even their size" Janet asked.

"The babies are doing well. However I have noticed something is different from the last time they where scanned."

"What is it?" Janet walked over to where Thor was standing.

"From the DNA, there appears to be two different markers in the babies."

"What do you mean two different markers? One of them should be the protein marker from a symbiote?"

"Yes" then he moved some stones around and then he stopped.

"I have found two markers; one we all know is from the symbiote Jolinar."

"Yes we all know that, so what about the other one"

"It come's from O'Neill."

"You mean Lantash?"

"From the DNA, the answer is yes."

"Oh my god" then Janet turn around and look at both Jack and Sam

"What's wrong Janet, is there something wrong with my babies?" Sam asked.

"No, Sam, Jack, your babies are fine, Thor has found two protein markers, they belong to Jolinar and Lantash. That means that these babies were conceived after Lantash died and was absorbed into to your body Jack." Janet said in shock.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Holly Hannah" Jacob said.

"Are you ok Dad?" Sam said.

"Sam, you guys realize how important this information is to the Tok'ra?"

"Yes, we will have to protect the babies at all cost," Jack said/

"Oh god, I just realized something else Jack."

"What Sam?"

"Harsesis children, Jack."

"Sam, you are right, they will have both the knowledge of the two Tok'ra symbiotes and what about the knowledge of the Ancients?" Jacob asked. Thor turned to look at all of them. "They might also have the knowledge that O'Neill and Major Carter have had downloaded into their brains. We will not know about this until the children get older" Thor said.

"Ok, thanks for the information Thor" Jack said.

"General Carter, here is the device. I have down loaded from what you have all seen and here is your disk O'Neill. There is also a copy of it for all of you to look at and share with everyone else."

"Thank you, Thor" George said,

"You are welcome General Hammond. I shall return you all back to the room you were all in."

Thor waited until Sam was back in the wheelchair, before he returned them to the briefing room.

"Ah Sam I'm afraid you will have to go into the hospital so they can keep an eye on you. General Hammond has brought in the best doctors to keep monitoring the babies until it is time. I know that you are already having problems moving around, so from now on it is bed rest and you will be staying at the Air Force Academy hospital until it is time." Janet said

"Sir, if Sam is going to be stuck in the hospital for the next few months, I think she should be guarded twenty-four/seven sir, just in case" Jack said.

"That is a good idea Colonel, we don't want the NID getting their hands on Sam and the babies."

"Sam, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"Well Janet, I hope you have a huge bathtub there?"

"That's already been taken care of Major. The Joint Chiefs have already got a company making one and it should be there tomorrow. It has even got jacuzzi jets put in, so it should help you relax a lot easier" George said.

"Cool, I haven't has a hot bath in a long time. Ok, when do I leave Janet?"

"As soon as you are ready."

"Ok; how about in an hour?"

"Ok, I'll give Cassie a call so she can keep you company while I'm doing my rounds at the hospital."

"Janet, is she getting a private room?" Jack asked..

"Yes, she will be. Don't worry; there will be a spare bed in there just in case you want to stay close to her at night. This is just so long as you don't bug the nurses while they are working and I'll let you stay."

"Ok, thanks for that. Sam, shall we get you settled in. Know that you will not be bored and I'll make sure of that."

"I know you will Jack. Sir, is there any chance of having blue and red jell-o there for me?"

"I'll see what I can do for you."

"Thank you sir. Dad, are you ok?"

"Yea; that means the next time I visit I'll have to go to the hospital to see you."

"Yes. I know, don't worry. I'm sure some one from one of the teams will keep you up to date about what has been happening here."

"Yes, so will the grapevine there. Well, I better get changed and head off. I better say my good bye's now".

"Ok Dad, I understand. Take care of yourself and Selmac also.

"Ok, we will" then he gave her a hug and a kiss before leaving.

"Take good care of her son"

"I will Dad, you take care of yourself also" and they gave one another a hug.

"Let me know if there are any problems, ok?"

"Sure thing dad, bye" Jack said and then Jacob left them.

"Sam, I better get you to our quarters and get a few things together and then to the hospital we go."

"I'll start organising shifts for the guards straight away" and then General Hammond left.

Janet went to her office to call the hospital to let them know that Sam would be there in an hour. Jack and Sam went into their quarters so Jack could gather up a few things before they left to go to the hospital.

An hour later they arrived at the hospital and a nurse showed them to one of the private rooms, where the two guards waited outside. Jack got the nurse to get them chairs, since it was going to be a long shift for them. Jack helped Sam to get in to the bed, once there and she was comfortable, he put her things away.

Dr Warner came in to see them. He had heard what had happened to Sam when he got back from his two week holiday. When he walked into the room he froze when he saw the size of Sam's stomach. He talked to them both, gathering some information from them before Dr Rick Knight arrived.

Fifteen minutes later the new doctor arrived. After they talked and Dr Knight did an ultra sound on Sam to see how things were doing, he could see that everything was ok, but since Sam was going to be in bed for the next few months the doctor had to put a catheter bag into Sam, since the babies were pressing down on her bladder and it would make her a bit more comfortable also, once everything was checked out he left them alone.

When Jacob arrived back at the Tok'ra with the hologram ball he got everyone's attention. He told them about what had been happening with Jack and Sam and the babies. They were all happy that things were going well and then he told them all about the two protein markers, which took the Tok'ra group by surprise but they were also happy, even the Jaffa and the SG team members.

Then Jacob put the ball on the ground and it started up. Everyone could see the seven babies and the at the end Jack gave them all a quick message of thanks to everyone there for their concerns and he told them that Jacob and Selmac had made Kinsey wet himself. The SG teams laughed at that one but both the Tok'ra and the Jaffa were puzzled. Jacob explained once the image had disappeared, about Kinsey and what he was trying to do to the SGC and to Jack and Sam and then they all understood.

Sam and Jack talked about the house; what colours the rooms were going to be, whether they were going to paint it or wall paper the children's rooms. Two days later, Cassie popped in for a visit. She was shocked when she saw the size of Sam.

So Jack left them talking while he went into town. He went to five different stores to get different paint charts, carpet samples and curtain samples. He also picked up a chocolate gateau cake and two boxes of chocolate bars for Sam, since that was one of her cravings, then he bought her two dozen long stem red roses.

Then he got Sam her favourite body lotion, shampoo and shower gel, since that it was all lavender, he also got her bubble bath as well for her since she is having baths. Once he had all of that and payed for it, he headed back to the hospital.

When he got there, he saw Daniel was just arriving from the base, so he asked Daniel to help him carry everything inside. When they arrived at Sam's room, Jack saw Sam and Cassie laughing, which made him smile. Jack gave Sam the roses, which she loved. Cassie went to find a vase for them plus a knives, plates and dessert forks as well. Jack also gave her the shower gel and other things that she needed, Jack knew one way for her to thank him was with a kiss, so he bent over as far as he could, so she could grab his shirt and pull him down for the kiss.

After that, Cassie returned with Janet behind her. Janet was surprised when she saw what Jack had brought Sam. Jack and Sam told them all about the house that they had just bought and that they had sold both of their homes, Jack asked Daniel to be his best man and Sam asked Janet to be matron of honour and Cassie to be the maid of honour. They all accepted, and Sam showed them the ring.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They were all happy for them, Daniel cut the cake as Teal'c and Jacob arrived and then they told Teal'c about the engagement. Jack and Sam shared a plate between them. Before long it was all gone and Cassie took the plates, forks and the knives back to the kitchen, while the others talked about the house and how things were going on the planet between the Tok'ra and the Jaffa. A few hours later they all left and Jack and Sam talked some more about the house and what colours would be great for the kids' rooms.

They decided that the outside of the house would be a caramel brown, with chocolate brown facings. They decided to paint their bedroom in peach/apricot and their master bathroom done in a blue. The four children's bathrooms were going to be done in light blue and the guest bathroom was going to be done in a darker blue. The two-guest bedrooms downstairs were going to be done in peach apricot and pale colours. The kids' bedrooms were going to be done in pink, yellow, aqua, blue, orange and green. The last bedroom was going to be done in Peach. Jack and Sam chose the colours from the 'Benjamin Moore' paint samples. They decided to have pine panelling for the rest of the rooms; once they had chosen the colours, Sam started getting tired so they decided to get some sleep. Once every thing was put away for the night, Jack gave Sam a good night kiss before he got into bed himself.

The next day they chose a light brown carpet for the house, the kitchen floor was going to be tiled, with under floor radiant heating. They spent some time looking at different types of furniture, marking all the ones that they would love to get. They knew that financially they could afford to do only part of the house up since they would have to trade in both of their cars for larger ones.

Later that afternoon, when Sam was asleep, Jack took the samples back to the shops. Cassie came to visit Sam only to find her sleeping. She put the flowers that were in a jar, on her bedside table, when she noticed all the pamphlets and pieces of papers, with numbers and names on them. She took a closer look at them and she realized what was going on. It was their dream to do the house up but from what she saw of the different costs of the things that they would need to have done, plus getting the contractors in to do it and how long it would take, it was a tough road ahead of them.

Cassie wrote down the same things that Jack had written down along with the code numbers for the paint, what panelling they were going to use, the showers, the baths, everything. Once she was done she sat down for about a half hour, thinking, when Jacob arrived. Cassie showed him everything that she found and what Jack and Sam would love to do to the house. Jacob took Cassie's notes and left to make a phone call.

By the time Jacob got back Jack had returned, so they sat around talking until Sam woke up. Jacob and Cassie left the room since Sam was going to have a bath. Jacob spoke to Cassie, telling her that he has spoken to George and that he was going to spread the word about getting as many people together as possible to fix up the house for them as a thank you. They would use what money that had accumulated from lost bets over the past three years to help with buying the things that were needed to renovate the house for them.

One week later, after their individual homes were sold, they only had a short time to move out. When they received word about their closing date on the new house, they could move every thing in to there new home. This gave all the SGC personal the time to set up a date for everyone to get together to work on the house.

About five days before they had to be moved out of their old homes, the SGC personal got started working on the new house; the wives took care of the food and the drinks for the guys, while at the same time working on the gardens. They were lucky it was a fine day to work on the house and Cassie was video taping all of the progress of the house.

Even the nurses from the Academy hospital had been making sure that Jack was staying there. If he left, they would call to say that he had left the hospital. Three days later, the house was finished; the inspector came and gave them the thumbs up on the place.

The next day, Daniel gave the teams the keys to Jack and Sam's old houses, so they could move everything out and moved into their new home. They were able to trade in both of their beds for the new one that Jack had marked on one of the brochures. The same thing with the two fridge's and chest freezer. They were able to trade in both sets of washer/dryers for the new GE large load washer/dryers. They even got them new sheets and a duvet set to go with the bed. Jacob bought seven care bears, one for each of the cribs that they had purchased at the shop in town.

He got a pink one with two hearts on it, yellow one with sun and happy face, turquoises with stars and hearts on it, green with clover on it, blue with cup and star on it, orange with star and smiling face on it, purple with flower and smiling face on it.

When he arrived at the new house, they were just finishing putting the last of the new things away for Jack and Sam. Daniel and Teal'c were upstairs putting the cribs together and getting everything set up for them for when they got home.

When Jacob arrived in the room, he had a look around. The walls were a peach colour with allsorts of cartoon drawings on the walls. There were white dressers with all sorts of musical toys on them and pictures of Jack and Sam together, one of the team, one of General Hammond and Jacob together, another one of Janet and Cassie and another one of Mark and his family.

There were packets of cotton diapers as well as deposable ones. There were drawers full of baby clothes and cupboards full of new soft towels, receiving blankets and sheets. He even noticed two four-seater prams, seven baby car seats as well as seven baby front carry packs. Then Jacob walked over to the cribs and he put the care bears in each of the cribs, they all were about twenty-five centimetres tall.

"What so you think Jacob? Do you think Jack and Sam will like it?" Daniel asked.

"You guys did a great job on this room and on the house; they will love it."

"When the babies come home, O'Neill will have a barbeque for a celebration of the birth of his children and new home" Teal'c said.

"Yes, he will. He also will invite everyone over to thank them for what they did to the house and the garden" Jacob said.

Once everything was done and the old houses were cleaned and the keys were handed over, everyone relaxed, knowing that their mission was accomplished. George Hammond showed up after everyone had left, to see the house for the first time. He was amazed when he saw the transformation of the house.

Cassie had videotaped everything before everyone got together to work on the house. Now she was videotaping everything once again now that the house was finished. General Hammond was amazed at what had happened to the house and he knew that they would love the place. Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c made sure that Jack did go to the house; they all made sure that he has clean clothes and that the Simpson's have been taped for him.

Two months later it was Christmas and since Sam couldn't go anywhere, she did all of her shopping on the internet and had it sent to Janet's place, since she didn't know what was happening with the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

By Christmas time Sam was about six and half months pregnant, Dr Knight had informed them that the baby's growth had slowed down in the past two weeks but they were all healthy and doing well.

When Cassie arrived the day before Christmas she brought all of their gifts for one another, as well as from their family and friends.

"Jack"

"Yes Sam" Jack had the side of his head on Sam's stomach.

"I feel like some pepperoni pizza and apricot chicken pizza."

"Ok; anything else my sweet?"

"A large chocolate milk shake" Sam said, with a smile.

"Ok; will you be alright while I'm gone?"

At that moment Jacob arrived with Mark and his family.

"Dose that answer you question? Hi Dad, Mark, this is a surprise."

"Sammie, woo, what happened to you?" Jack and Sam rolled their eyes.

"What do you think happened Mark?" Jacob said with a grin on his face, as he gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and shook Jack's hand.

"Hi Dad, I was just on my way out to get Sam a pizza and shake. Would you like anything while I'm out?"

"Dad? Did I here you call my father Dad?" Mark asked, in shock.

"Yes Mark, you did. Colonel Jack O'Neill, meet your future brother in law Mark; Mark this is Sam's fiancé Jack."

"What? When did this happen? After you got my sister pregnant?" Mark started yelling.

"Mark you voice; just calm down will you?" Jacob asked.

"Dad, you knew about this and you are ok with it?"

"Mark, I was shocked at first but I found out a few things later on about the circumstances and they are important to the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob, would you like me to call in some favours?" Jack asked.

"Yes; if you can, I would appreciate it."

"I'll go and make some calls. Oh Mark, do not, I repeat, do not yell like that again in front of your children, in front of your wife or my fiancée." Jack said, looking into Mark's eyes.

"What are you going to do about it? Hit me?"

"No, I'm not like that. I love your sister and I have for three years. I would not hurt her; if I did she would kick my butt from here to Kansas and back again."

Sam started giggling, which made Jack roll his eyes. He turned to give Sam a kiss and whispered in her ear,

"Stop that giggling will ya" before leaving the room.

While Jack went to get Sam the two pizzas and the milk shake she wanted, he called General Hammond, to see what he could do about getting clearance for Mark and his family. Jacob and Sam talked to Mark about Jack and about what he was like.

Half an hour later Jack returned with the two pizzas and the milk shake. They talked for a while with Mark asking Jack questions, which he answered.

Sam took a slice of each pizza, put them together like a sandwich and started munching on it. Everyone was watching her eat, with Jacob and Jack smiling at her. When Sam bit in to the pizza, she let out a happy moan with a grin on her face.

"Good?"

"Oh yes; this is just what I wanted to keep the little ones happy" then she took another bit of the pizza and Jack just shook his head.

"Anything to keep you and our children happy Sam" Jack put his hand on Sam's stomach, rubbing it up and down because he knew that made her smile.

Ten minutes later General Hammond arrived with some papers for Mark and his wife to sign. General Hammond explained to them that once the papers were signed and then they could tell them everything. They both signed the papers and General Hammond took the two children to the cafeteria for some cake while Jack, Sam and Jacob explained everything to Mark and his wife Melanie.

Two hours later they finished with the explanations. They couldn't believe it; Mark thought that they were lying. Jack went to get General Hammond, who was still with the children, to ask him if it would be ok to show Mark and Melanie the Stargate since they didn't believe anything they have been told. He gave Jack the ok.

When Jack got back to Sam's room, he gave Jacob the nod to let him know that it was ok. The two kids would stay with Sam and Jack while General Hammond and Jacob took Mark and Melanie to the SGC. When they got there, they all changed into BTU's. When they reached the gate room they saw that the gate was spinning.

"Mark, this is the alien device that Sam was telling you about" Jacob said.

"What does it do again, Dad?"

"You will see in a minute."

When the seventh chevron locked, there was a whooshing sound as the event horizon came out towards them and gave them a fright.

"That is incredible Dad; what happens now?"

"Come with me and you will see."

They held one another's hand's as they stepped though the gate. When they got to the other side,

"Wow, how far did we travel?"

"We travelled approximately sixty Millon light years from Earth."

"Wow, this place looks a bit like earth" Melanie said, looking around.

Then a cargo ship arrived and Jacob gave the pilot a wave. The ship landed and Jacob led them into the ship and introduced them to Teal'c, who was piloting. Then they were off again. A couple of minutes later they landed and when they got out they had a good look around. Jacob introduced them to some of the Tok'ra, the Jaffa and some of the SG Team members who were there. They were all asking about Jack, Sam and the babies and he told them they were all well.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two hours later they headed back to the Stargate and then back to Earth. They all had their post ops exams, which Jacob said was normal procedure. Once they were cleared, showered and changed back into their own clothes again, Jacob showed them Jack and Sam's quarters and the nursery. They were amazed at what they had received so far.

On their way back to the hospital, Jacob showed them the new house. He took them inside and showed them around including the nursery. They were amazed at what Jacob had told them about the house and that Jack and Sam didn't know about it. They would find out about it tomorrow, Christmas day.

When they got back to the hospital and they got close to Sam's room, they stopped walking when they heard giggling coming from the room. Mark knew it was his daughter who was doing the giggling and when they walked in they were surprised at what they saw. The two children were laughing and giggling while Jack was trying to put red nail polish on Sam's toes. They looked around the room and saw tinsel everywhere and a tree in the corner with decorations on it and all the presents under the tree.

"Jack what have you done to this room?" Jacob asked. They all looked at Jacob.

"Grandad, don't be angry with Uncle Jack; after all it is Christmas tomorrow. Since Auntie Sam can't get out of the hospital for Christmas, we decided to bring Christmas to Auntie Sam" Kate said.

"Dad, don't be angry with Jack and the kids. Marcus accidentally let slip about what was going to happen tomorrow, so Jack thought of having a tree here since everyone is going to be here for Christmas. When Cassie arrived, Jack and the kids disappeared into town and came back with all of this stuff. It is the thought that counts." Sam said.

"You are right Sam."

They talked for a while before Jacob, Mark and his family left them alone for the night. The next day Jack woke up early; he was on his side looking at Sam, watching her sleep. He watched her for about half an hour before getting up. He walked over to her and put a bit of mistletoe above her tied to the pull up handle and then he gave her a good morning kiss. He watched Sam smile, so he did it again. He felt two arms wrap around his neck, so he deepened the kiss and when they broke for air Sam opened her eyes.

"Morning sweet heart, Merry Christmas."

"Morning honey, Merry Christmas to you too."

Then she pulled him down for another kiss. He then pulled down the blankets

"Merry Christmas kids, we love you."

Then Jack kissed Sam's stomach and then he pulled the cover back over her and then gave her another kiss.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to take a quick shower before everyone shows up this morning."

"Ok, when you are done, I wouldn't mind a bath myself."

"Ok, I'll go and talk to the nurses on my way out, ok?"

"Ok, be quick"

"I will."

Then he gave her a quick kiss before grabbing his clean clothes and toilet bag before walking out the door. Just before closing it he turned to look at her and found that she was looking at him also.

When the door closed, Sam closed her eyes while stroking her stomach. Jack spoke to the nurses who were on duty; they would get everything set up for Sam's hot bath. After Jack had his shower, he helped Sam have her morning bath, after she had her breakfast.

When Sam had finish having her bath, she felt great and they wheeled her back to her room. When she got there Jack was waiting for her. As soon as the nurses were gone, Jack started to cream her feet and ankles, her legs and her stomach and when he was finished he gave her another kiss.

Before everyone else arrived, he gave her her Christmas present. When she opened it up, it was an 18ct gold bracelet with part of her name on it. Sam thanked him and gave him a kiss for it and he helped her put it on.

Sam told Jack which was his present and he got it and opened it up. It was the Simpson's Christmas collection on DVD and she also got him four silk Simpson boxer shorts and a Chicago Blackhawk's hockey shirt which he was thinking about getting at the beginning of the year. She got one for him with his name on the back of it. He loved all of his gifts and he gave her a passionate kiss.

Jacob, Mark and the family arrived and they wished them a Merry Christmas. Jacob brought some homemade eggnog that he had made on the base and Mark brought some packets of chips, dip and soda for the kids and chocolate milk for Sam.

They talked for a bit and fifteen minutes later Janet, Cassie, Teal'c, and Daniel arrived with heaps of food for Christmas dinner. Daniel and Teal'c disappeared to get some tables and chairs for every one.

Cassie went to the kitchen to get the plates, knives and forks and when she returned Jacob and Jack were slicing the meat. Once they were done, everyone helped themselves. Janet and Cassie made up two dishes of food for the two airmen who was on duty outside Sam's door. They were very surprised and they thanked both Cassie and Janet for the food. Cassie went to get them a soda each and wished them a Merry Christmas.

Everyone enjoyed their dinner, laughing and talking. An hour later their hot lunch was all gone, including the pudding that Daniel and Janet made. Everyone relaxed for a bit until the kids wanted to open up their Christmas presents.

Once everyone had opened all of their gifts, Cassie and Daniel disappeared for a few minutes and they returned with a TV and video player and set it up.

"Jack, Sam; this next Christmas present is from the members of the SGC and their families."

Cassie pushed the play button and Jack was holding Sam's hand while the video began. It showed the house before it was renovated and then after it was finished. Cassie had taped everything, including the gardens in the back. She went through the entire house, showing all the rooms of their new home. She then showed who the workers were that fixed up the house for them. They all laughed at some of the things that some of the SGC members did to one another and then, towards the end of the tape, there was a sign,

'_Merry Christmas Jack & Sam from the SGC Staff and their families.'_

Jack turned to see that Sam had started to cry and he gave her hand a squeeze. She turned to look at Jack and they both smiled. They quickly turned to see Janet, Daniel and Teal'c and the kids throwing water balloons at everyone else and everyone in the room was laughing. At the end it showed the nursery with the cribs set up and the basinets also. There were toys everywhere and Jacob noticed the care bears in each of the cribs. Then the tape stopped and started to rewind.

"So, what do you think of your present guys?" Cassie asked.

"You guys did a fantastic job on the place, thank you," Jack said.

"Yea, the nursery is so beautiful, I love it. Who got the Care Bears, they are so cute?" Sam said.

"I did Sam, I didn't know what to get them plus I don't know how many boys and girls there are going to be, so I got different colours for each of them."

"Thank you Dad, I know that the kids will cherish them" Sam said, with a smile.

They talked for a while and then Jack noticed that Sam was getting tired. They clean up the room, returning the table and chairs before they all said there good byes. Jack sat next to Sam's bed, holding on to her left hand, looking at her.

"Why don't you get some rest, it has been a long day for the both of us?"

"Ok, I still can't believe what they did for us, the place looks fantastic. I'm looking forward to taking our family home with us when the time comes."

"Yea, me too. At least we needn't worry about finding baby sitters to look after them."

"Yea, that is true."

"I'll let you get some rest sweet heart and we can talk a bit more later, ok?"

"Ok, I love you Jack"

"I love you too Sam."

Jack got up and kissed Sam and then he stroked her stomach as she closed her eyes and fell asleep, Jack stood there for few minutes stroking her stomach, watching her sleep, before he lay down on the other bed, facing her, before he fell asleep himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Three and a half weeks later, Sam woke up in the middle of the night screaming in pain. Jack woke up when he heard Sam screaming and the two airmen that were on duty outside ran into the room. Jack saw them as he quickly went to Sam's bedside.

"Sam, what's wrong; are the babies?"

"Yes, I think my water just broke."

Jack quickly pushed the buzzer three times and then turned to the airmen.

"One of you call the base; we need Jacob Carter here now and tell him it's time. Also call Dr Fraser."

The airmen went to the nurse's station to call the base and to get one of the nurses's to call Janet.

"Easy does it Sam; you are going to be ok. I will be with you all the way" and Jack kissed Sam's forehead.

"I know you will be Jack. I can't believe it is happening now."

"Yea, I know what you mean" and then Dr Warner arrived with a nurse.

"What is wrong Major Carter?"

"Sam's water broke a couple of minutes ago."

"Ok; let's just check to see what is happening, ok?"

He lifted up the covers and then put them down again.

"You're right; your water did break. Nurse, please call Dr Knight and let him know that Major Carter has gone in to labour."

"Yes sir" and she left the room to make the call.

"I'll go and get the theatre ready; it won't be long now."

"Thank you" Sam said

Twenty minutes later Janet, along with Cassie, Daniel, Shar're, Teal'c, Jacob and George arrived at the hospital and Janet went straight to the theatre. A few minutes later Janet walked into the theatre. Jack was holding Sam's hand the whole time and the staff was ready and waiting.

"Ok Sam, here we go" Dr Knight said.

As he was doing his work Janet told them who all was waiting out in the waiting room. A few minutes later they heard the first baby cry.

"It's a girl," Janet told Sam, who had tears rolling down her face; Jack wiped them away for her.

"Jolinar Samantha O'Neill" Sam said.

"Munchkin" Jack said and Janet laughed. The nurse let them have a quick look before taking her away to get cleaned up.

"She is so small Janet."

"After all you were carrying seven Sam" and then another one cried.

"It's a boy," Janet said.

"Jonathan Jack O'Neill" Jack said

"Jon for short" Sam said.

They had a look at him before the nurse whisked him away. Another minute later and another baby cried out.

"It's a boy."

"Jacob Harry O'Neill" Sam said.

"Jake" Jack said. Another minute passed and then the next cry,

"Another boy."

"George Charlie O'Neill" Sam said and then another baby cried out.

"Another boy"

"Daniel Teal'c O'Neill" Sam said.

"Dan" and again.

"It's a boy," Janet said, chuckling.

"Michael Marty O'Neill" Jack said

"Mike" two minutes later and Janet laughed,

"It's another boy. Congratulations, you have six sons and one daughter" Janet said.

"Adam Sam O'Neill" Sam said.

Jack leaned over and gave Sam a kiss on the lips. She looked up at him with the smile that he loved so much.

"We have seven beautiful children Sam. Thank you for giving me a chance to be a father again; I love you" and he gave her another kiss.

"I love you too Jack. How about you let the others know, ok?"

"Ok, see you soon sweet heart."

He gave Sam another quick kiss before he turned around and walked out to let the others know the news.

"Sam, your children might be small but they do appear healthy" Dr Knight said.

"Thank you; they are special children to Jack and me."

"When Jack said 'having a second chance of being a father', what did he mean by that?"

"About five years ago his son Charlie, from his first marriage, accidentally killed himself. Jack blamed himself for the accident; his wife left him not long after that."

"I know what he is talking about. I lost my daughter three years ago in a car accident; it was a drunk driver who caused the accident. I almost lost my wife also. My daughter was only three years old and my wife didn't know that she was pregnant with our second child. She lost the baby and she suffered internal injuries. She can't have any more children."

"I am so sorry, I didn't know."

"That's ok Sam."

"I know that you have read my file since I know that you have the clearance because I'm a special case."

"Yes, I know about what happened to you and the alien that was inside of you."

"Her name was Jolinar and she was a Tok'ra. Janet told me about six months after she died inside of me that I only had a five percent chance of having a child. That is why this is a miracle."

"Yes, it is. I have you all stitched up now and I'll get the orderly to move you to your room. I'm going to check on your children now."

"Thank you" He just nodded and then left. Their conversation had got Sam thinking; she would have to talk to Janet later.

When Jack finally arrived in the waiting room, their waiting friends could see that he did look tired but happy. They all stood up as he walked in.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"They are all alive; small but healthy. Sam is doing great. Dr. Knight is stitching her up now. Daniel, did you bring it?"

"Yep, I put it in Sam's drawers, next to the bed."

"Good."

"Bring what?" Jacob asked.

"The red water" Daniel said.

"Oh. Ok, what have I got Jack."

"Jacob you are the proud grandfather of six grandsons and one granddaughter" Jack said, as he placed both hands on Jacob's shoulders, smiling

"Six boys and a girl! What are their names?"

"Their names are Jolinar Samantha, Jonathan Jack, Jacob Harry, George Charlie, Daniel Teal'c, Michael Marty and Adam Sam O'Neill" Jack told them and they all grinned, when they heard the names.

"Jack, who did you name your son Michael Marty for?" Daniel asked.

"Michael was my mother's late brother's name; he was killed in the Korean War. Marty is for Martouf and I always called Martouf that."

"I understand now."

They talked for a few minutes and then a nurse came and let Jack know that Sam was in her room. Jack left the others to go and see her. He knew that she was tired; so he walked around the bed and took the bottle of red water out. Sam had her eyes closed and Jack bents over and gave her a kiss. Sam opened her eyes and smiled at Jack.

"Hey."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired but then so are you. Did you tell the others?"

"Yes, they are all thrilled for us. Here, drink some of this; I had Daniel sneak some in."

She took a couple of mouths full of the sweet, red water.

"Thanks, Jack. There is something I want to talk to you about."

"We can talk more later but first why don't you get some sleep."

"Jack, I was talking to Dr Knight. I have been trying to think of a way to thank him for what he has done for us and now I know what we can give him."

"Sam, you think too much but that is a good thing. Ok, what did you think of?"

"A second chance to have a family. He told me that his daughter was killed in a car accident three years ago. They were hit by a drunk driver; she was only three years old and his wife was pregnant at the time but didn't know it. She lost the baby and now they can't have any more children."

"So, you were thinking about us helping her heal and giving them a chance at a family."

"Yes, what do you think about that Jack? We can do it in secret, with Thor's help, and they won't know that we helped them."

"Sam, that is an excellent idea and I'll talk to Thor. Why don't you get some rest and we will talk some more about this later, ok?"

"Ok; you better get some sleep too."

"I will"

Jack gave Sam a kiss before she closed her eyes. Jack was holding on to her hand and he watched her sleep. He stayed with her for about ten minutes before giving her one more kiss, which earned him a smile and he whispered,

"I love you Sam" and he let go of her hand and walked out the door.

The next day Jack spoke to General Hammond about Sam's idea about giving Dr Knight and his wife a second chance to have a family, since he had been there for Sam and the babies. General Hammond said he knew about Dr Knight and his family and he thought it was a good idea, as long as it was ok with Thor. When Jack went back to the hospital, he stopped off at the florist shop and he bought Sam three dozen long stem red roses. When he arrived at the hospital the media was there, trying to get into the hospital. One of them asked Jack,

"Sir, is Colonel O'Neill…"

"What?"

"Are you Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

"Why do you want to know? What's going on here?"

"We heard that a Major Carter O'Neill just gave birth to seven healthy babies."

"Wow seven? Good for them. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm on my way to see my fiancée."

When Jack got to where the security guards were, he showed them his Air Force ID and they let him through. He realized that they were going to need some help, with the media outside. He went to a pay phone and called General Hammond. Jack told him the situation at the hospital. General Hammond told Jack that he was going to send back up and also try to find out how or who leaked the information about Sam and the babies. After Jack finished, he walked back to where one of the guards was. Jack whispered in his ear that the Cavalry was on its way to help out. The guard turned his head and nodded in thanks to him. Jack left them alone until some of the extra airmen arrived. Jack finally made it to Sam's room. She was sitting up talking to Daniel and Cassie.

"Hi honey, I'm home" Jack said as he poked his head through the door with a grin on his face.

"Jack!" Sam said, smiling at him and then Daniel sneezed.

"Daniel, why don't you go and find the doc and get some of her allergy pills from her" Jack said, as he walked into the room. He noticed that the curtains were closed.

"Ok"

"Cassie, do you think you can find a glass jar or something that I can put these in?"

Jack had the roses behind his back and when he showed them to Sam, her eyes widened.

"Jack, they are beautiful; I love them, thank you."

Jack put the roses on the spare bed as Daniel, Shar're and Cassie left the room to give them some privacy. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Jack sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto Sam's hands.

"Good; what's going on out there? When Cassie came in here she closed the curtains."

"There has been a leek which has caused a media frenzy. I called Hammond and he is sending in some reinforcements to help the security guards."

"Are you ok"?

"Yea; they were asking for Major Carter O'Neill but there is no one here with that name.

At least not yet." Jack said smiling.

"Have you had a chance to see our babies yet?"

"No, not since they were born. I should ask Janet if we could see them."

"Yea, it would be great to look at them."

"Oh, another thing is Hammond has given us the green light for curing Dr Knight's wife. He had already sent a message to Thor when you went into labour, so it is only a matter of time before he arrives."

"Ok, that is good news." Then Daniel, Cassie and Janet walked in.

"Hi ya doc, what's up?"

"Daniel told me that you were here. Wow, Sam you are a lucky woman; no wonder Daniel wanted allegory tablets. The roses are beautiful."

While Janet admired the roses, Cassie passed the glass jar to Jack so he could fill it up with water and put the roses into it.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"How are the young ones?"

"They are doing really great. Do you want to have a look at them?"

"Yes, we would love to see them," Jack said.

"Ok, I'll go and get a wheelchair for you Sam and I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Jack, where is Dad?"

"Oh, he has gone to pass the good news on to the Tok'ra and the Jaffa about the kids. He said that he might be back to visit you tonight."

"Ok"

Five minutes later Jack wheeled Sam into the nursery where their children were; they could see their nametags. Both Jack and Sam were able to touch them and to let them know that they were there.

They were smiling at all of them; Janet gave them some photos of all seven of them plus a pictures she took on a digital camera of all of them so they could be downloaded on the computer and on to a disk.

After spending an hour with them, they headed back to Sam's room. When they arrived back at the room they found some of the members of the SG Teams waiting for them. Sam passed the photos to them so they could have a look at the babies.

They smiled at them. They told Jack and Sam how happy they were for them and that they would help protect them at all costs because they knew that the kids were special. Almost an hour later Jack and Sam were finally alone.

They talked for a while and then there was a bright light. Thor appeared in the room and Jack showed him the photo's of the babies. Thor was well pleased that they were well. Jack and Sam asked for his help with something. After Sam had explained what she wanted to do to help Dr Knight's wife, he agreed to help them.

Three nights later, Jack and Sam were transported up to Thor's ship. He then beamed Mrs Knight up; she was still asleep so Jack and Sam held on to one another's hands while placing there free hands on her lower stomach. Once it was done, Thor beamed her back to her bed. Then Jack and Sam were beamed back the Sam's room.

Sam was healed with in a week. Jack had been putting a bit of the red water over Sam's stitches and then he put his right hand on to her stomach so she could be healed. Janet had removed her stitches the day before and now there was no scar.

Sam started walking around the hospital to gain strength in her legs, since she been in the hospital, on bed rest, for weeks. At least Jack has been massaging her feet and legs for her which she enjoyed very much.

General Hammond had posted guards on the nursery where the babies were, just in case someone or group would try to take the babies away.

Two months later Jack and Sam were able to take all seven of their babies' home with them. Daniel, Shar're Teal'c, Janet and Cassie moved in with them to help them out. They still had SG teams helping to guard them when they weren't on the base. A month later Shar're gave birth to Danielle Shar're Jackson.

Three months after that Jack and Sam were married in their large backyard. They had decided to take the children off world for the first time, after they were married, by going back to the planet where it all happened. They were greeted by both Tok'ra and Jaffa.

A lot of progress had been made since they left. There were buildings now, when last time there were only tents. They were shown the fruit orchard they had planted but didn't remember and the vegetable gardens as well.

Janet, Daniel, Shar're and Teal'c looked after the children for three days while Jack and Sam went to roam where it all started and they stayed there for their honeymoon. The others gave them some privacy.

Three days later Jack and Sam arrived back to the camp and they were happy and relaxed. They went to check on the children first and then they were surprised with a big feast thrown for them by the Tok'ra and Jaffa. The red grapes were turned into wine for everyone to drink.

There was plenty of food and drinks for everyone, that night. Everyone enjoyed themselves; they were laughing, eating, drinking and dancing. The fact that they were all getting on well with each other made Jack and Sam happy.

The next morning they were talking to the Jaffa and the Tok'ra to find out how things were going when the Tok'ra received word that the System Lords were wondering where Ba'al and Apophis had disappeared to and the majority of their Jaffa as well.

The message also said that they were sending two mother ships to Chulak to find out what had happened to Apophis. Jack and Sam decided to go to Chulak with some of Apophis' Jaffa. When they arrived at the city, Jack and Sam freed the ones who were still there and told them that Apophis was dead.

Once that was completed, they put the rest of their plan into action before the mother ships arrived. Two days later the two mother ships arrived and when some of the Jaffa beamed down to Chulak to find out what had happened to their master, they were all caught and one by one they were all changed. Once done, the Jaffa managed to get Jack and Sam aboard one of the ships and they were able to free the rest of them, before going over to the other mother ship to do the same.

When they were done, Jack and Sam told them to let one of the Tok'ra know what the System Lords were up to so that they could pass the message on, Which they did do and then the Jaffa left them in the two mother ships.

Jack and Sam went back to the Alpha site to let the others know what had happened. The next day Jack and Sam headed back to Earth with the children. After the debriefing they went home; once the children were in their cribs having an afternoon nap, Jack and Sam went outside with their drinks to talk and relaxing.

An hour later they headed back indoors where Jack and Sam sensed something was wrong. They went to check on the children. When they got to their room they found that they were gone, Jack yelled out to the airman who was outside to contact the SGC to let them know that the children had been kidnapped. He made the call and also got on his radio to alert the others about what had just happened. Sam began to cry and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Jack, I just can't believe this; who would take our babies away from us like that?"

"I don't know sweet heart but when I do find them, I'll kill the bastards if they have hurt them."

"Join the club."

"Yea, I think every one from the SGC will want to kill them."

"Jack, I only can think of one person who might have wanted them?"

"Who Sam?"

"Maybourne"

"Na, he isn't into that sort of thing."

"Perhaps another NID group?"

"Maybe you're right Sam. Come on, we have a long distance phone call to make."

"To whom?"

"Thor, he might be able to help us on this one."

"Ok"

They went into their room so Jack could call General Hammond. He had just found out what had happened to the children. Jack asked Hammond to send a signal to Thor for help but Hammond had already done it as soon as he heard what had happened. He had also contacted Jacob as well and that he had already sent three SG teams around to their place to check the area out, hopefully to find out how they got in and out of the house without being detected.

A few minutes later the teams arrived and they brought special equipment with them. They checked out the entire area and they found out that who ever they were they went through the back of the house to get inside and went back out the same way. Jack spoke to the two SF's who were patrolling that area to find out what they were doing and where they were during that time. They showed him where they were and what area they were covering.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sam calculated that there was a thirty second window where they got in and out without the guards knowing what was happening. Jacob arrived and Jack was telling him what had happened when there was a flash of light and the three of them were aboard Thor's ship.

"Thor, buddy you made it" Jack said.

"I received your emergency signal and I came as quickly as I could."

"Thor, someone has taken our babies" Sam said.

"I will track your children now for you."

Thor moved some stones and then there was a beeping sound. Thor then moved two more stones.

"This is where you will find your children."

They were at the airport and they watched what was happening. They knew that they couldn't make it there on time, so they watched where the plane was heading. Thor was able beam a listening device onto the plane; they all listened to what they was being said on the plane.

"How are the kids?"

"Sleeping like babies. Do you know what the boss wants them for? He could have any kid to use as a lab rat."

Sam gasped at what she had just heard. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him, looking at Jacob.

"Don't worry Sam, we will get them back and kick their asses."

"I wonder who the boss is because we will kick his ass all the way to the Alpha site and then let the others have fun with whoever it is for a while." Jacob said, and then they all heard

"These ones are special; they all got some alien thing in them just like their parents but more, that is why."

"Ok, why go for the kids and not the parents?"

"Do you know who the parents are?"

"A couple from the SGC?"

"Yes; you read about the flag ship team, SG1?"

"Yes, you mean these kids belong to the Colonel and the Major from the team?"

"Yep, that is them alright."

"Why? From what I have read they have saved this plant heaps of times. What does the boss want the kids for?"

"It is one of Colonel O'Neill's weak spots, his family. I'm going to find out how long before we land."

"Oh God, Jack" Sam was starting to cry again.

"Don't worry sweet heart, we will get them back, I promise" Jack kissed Sam's forehead.

"Jack is there anything I can do to help?" asked Jacob.

"Yea; Thor can you transport Dad back home?

"Yes; General Carter if you want to contact O'Neill, press this device and speak into it" and Thor passed a white stone to Jacob.

"Thanks Thor. What do you want me to do Jack?"

"Yes, let Hammond know what's happened to the kids and find out what flights are heading to LA and get some volunteers together. We will let you know as soon as we find out where their hide out is and who the boss is behind all of this mess. Then I'll have Thor beam you all up here and then down to where the hide out is. You better bring a couple of Zats with you when you come back."

"Ok Jack, Sam don't worry, we will get them back. By the way, the news about the children's kidnapping has spread through the camp like wild fire and they are all wanting to come here and help find them." Jacob said.

"Thanks for telling us that Dad" Sam said, with a small smile on her face.

"Ok, you can beam me down now Thor."

Then Jacob was gone; he told the others that were waiting for him that they would head back to the SGC and only the guards would remain behind. When they arrived, Jacob told them to spread the word about needing volunteers to help rescue the children. Once they were organized they should be geared up and waiting in the gate room in an hour. They all headed in different directions.

Jacob went to let General Hammond know what the latest news was. He noticed that he was on the red phone so he walked into the office and closed the door behind him and sat down in a chair.

"Sir, Jacob just walked in; I'll put you on the speaker phone sir" Then he pushed a couple of buttons and put the receiver down.

"Jacob, I've got the President on the line so he could hear everything. Are you ok Jacob?"

"General Hammond, Jacob is too upset and worried about his grandchildren."

"Selmac; tell us what is going on" Hammond asked.

"The ones who took the children are going to use them as lab rats; that is what one of the men said and their boss knows about this place, as well as SG1."

"Do you know where they are?"

"They are on a plane heading to a place called LA. O'Neill and Major Cater are on the Asgard ship, listening and finding out more information."

"I see; did you hear all of that, sir?"

"Yes I did. Why doesn't Thor beam the kids off the airplane?"

"Jack wants to find out where they are taking the kids. They have a hide out somewhere in Los Angeles. He wants to get as much evidence as possible so they can be put away for a long time for kidnapping. Jack and Sam think that this is another rogue NID group but we will have to wait and see what happens. I've already asked for volunteers for the rescue but I have a strange feeling that there won't be enough room in the gate room for everyone to fit." Hammond chuckled.

"Jacob, you do realize that everyone from here will try to be there? This place would be empty if everyone went."

"I know that; you also know that they would do anything for the kids."

"I know/ so what happens now?"

"We will know in about forty minutes who is going to be there." Jacob said.

"George, give them what ever they need to get the children back safely."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

"Ok, I'll inform the Joint Chiefs about what is happening and keep me posted."

"Yes sir" and then they hung up.

"Jack also asked for a couple of Zats as well."

"Ok, let me know if there is anything else you will need, let me know."

"I will."

Less than forty minutes later everyone was there, as well as lined up in the corridors. Jacob spoke over the microphone.

"Thank you all for volunteering for this mission to rescue the O'Neill babies. You will only need Zats, please leave your other weapons behind. We need to take all of them alive, whoever they are."

"Ah nuts, I was looking forward to shooting some of the bad guys who had taken the kids" Ferretti said out loud, making everyone laugh.

"Ferretti, you have been hanging around Jack too long" Jacob said, smiling from the control room.

"Ok people, you all heard what Jacob just said, no guns just Zats" then they started to pass their P90's to the SF's.

"Thor, this is Jacob Carter; can you hear me?" Jacob used the white communication device that Thor had given to him.

"Dad, yes we can hear you; how many to beam up?"

"Everyone Jack."

"What? Are you joking?" both Jacob and George laughed.

"Yes Jack, I asked for volunteers and we got them all. I told them Zats only."

"Good; we want to shock them not kill them."

"Try telling your friend Ferretti that."

"Ok and you tell him to hand over the hand gun that he will have strapped to his leg."

"Ferretti, the hand gun that is strapped to your leg, hand it over." Jacob said, smiling.

Ferretti showed his gun shaking his head and then passed it to the nearest airman.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Ok, ready when you are."

There was a bright flash and then over two hundred SG team members, SF's and Jacob were transported to Thor's ship. Jacob walked over to where Jack was standing.

"Anything new Jack?"

"Yea, the plane just landed about ten minutes ago and they are on the move."

"Ok; the President told George to give them whatever they wanted or needed to get the kids back safely."

"Good, all we can do is wait."

Half an hour later Jack had everyone divided into teams and has given the team leaders small white communication devices and now all they could do was wait. Thor saw that the van had stopped.

"O'Neill, they have stopped," Thor said. Jack, Sam and Jacob looked at where the van was stopped; they could see the seven red dots representing the children moving as well as the four blue dots that were the kidnappers. They went into a building and then into a room. The red dots had stopped and the blue dots were moving around in the room. Then six more blue dots joined the original four in the room.

"Thor, is there any chance of us listening in?" Sam asked.

Thor moved a couple of stones and then they all could hear talking.

"So, these are the special O'Neill kids."

"Run whatever tests you can on them. I want to know if they have the gene and protein marker that Carter carries and anything else that might be useful."

"It will take time to do all of the tests."

"You have twenty-four hours; if you are not done by then my boss won't be happy."

"Yes sir, I'll start right away. I'll get my people in right now so we can begin."

"Good."

They saw that four dots left the room and the one that was in charge ordered another guy to get the rest of the team in there so they could start working. A couple of minutes later about ten more blue dots arrived.

"Jack, we have to go now."

"Ok; Thor can you beam the teams down now?"

"Yes I can."

Jack called out the team numbers and then Jack pointed where he wanted them beamed down to so they all could be ready once everyone was in place. Jack gave the order and they all burst into the building at once zating everyone that got in their way. When they finally arrived in the room where the children were they knocked them out.

Sam, Jack and Jacob were already over where the babies were. They were awake and as they checked them out they realized that they had gotten to them in time, which was a great relief to all of them.

"Jack, you better have a look at this" Ferretti said.

Jack walked over to one of the tables and he was shocked at what he saw. There were all sorts of devices there that he hadn't seen before.

"Ok, take heaps of pictures of this stuff and then I'll send most of you guys back to the SGC. Thank you for all your help. SG's 2, 6 and 7gather what containers you can from the storage room for all of this stuff and then bring back plenty of film, Sam's laptop and blank disks; it looks like we are going to be here for a while."

"Jack, I would like Janet to check the children over" Sam said.

"Ok, SG2 help Sam here with the babies and I'll get Thor to transport you to the infirmary and the rest of you to the gate room with these slim balls."

Jack contacted Thor and he transported Sam, SG2 and the babies into the infirmary and then transported all but three teams back to the gate room. SG2 went to get the things that Jack asked for and they all met back in the storage room. They were then beamed back to where Jack and the others were.

Janet checked the kids out and found that they weren't harmed. Sam told her the things they found at the warehouse and she was shocked. Once they were given the all clear, they were feed and changed. The kids stayed in the infirmary while Sam went to let General Hammond know what they had uncovered at the warehouse and that she was heading back there to help out.

When Sam returned, she let Jack and Jacob know that the kids were fine and Janet and her staff were looking after them. It took them over five hours to take pictures and catalogue everything. One of the teams found the security tapes, and passed them to Sam.

Once everything was done they were all beamed back to the SGC. Sam made copies of the tapes before she asked Thor to give the President a copy of them. Once everything was sorted out they all headed home for the night. Janet bought pizza for dinner that night for every one. General Hammond had doubled the guards at Jack and Sam's place for the time being.

The next day Jack and Sam interrogated most of the men they caught the day before, including the doctor. They were getting nowhere, so they decided to try something using their new powers. They held on to one another's hands and put their free hands on the side of each guy's temple. They wanted to know the truth when they were done. They were just about to begin when General Hammond arrived with four men from the NID; they wanted to be there for the questioning. Sam left to go and check on the babies.

"What were you going to do with the babies?" Jack asked.

"Take blood samples from them to find out if they had naquadah in them as well as the Ancient gene and the powers that you and Major Carter have."

"What if they have got them, what were you told to do next?"

"Inject them with a small sample of pure naquadah to see what sort of reaction it would have on them."

"Would you have killed them?" Jack swallowed hard with that question.

"Yes, to get samples of their brain tissue and all the blood as well, for further testing."

"Who is your boss?"

"I don't know. I only take orders from one of the guys you have in you holding cells."

"Which one?"

"The one called Smith."

"Were you injected with anything when you got here Doctor?" One of the NID agents asked.

"No"

Jack went to the door and got the two airmen to take the doctor back to the cells and then got them to bring the one called Smith into the room. While they were waiting,

"Colonel O'Neill, how did you know where your children would be?"

"My little buddy Thor helped us on that one."

"Thor?"

"Yea, he is the Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet. He has a copy of the kids DNA, so he could track them anywhere on earth and that is how we found them."

"I see; how are your children now?"

"Doc said that they are fine and we were lucky to get there in time before that doctor Frankenstein here started using them as lab rats."

Then there was a knock at the door and Jack went over and opened the door. They brought in the guy called Smith. Once he was seated the two airmen left them alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Who is your boss?"

"I have many bosses"

"Ok, who is the boss that ordered you to kidnap the children?"

"He calls himself Jones."

"I see" Jack started walking back and forth before turning to the guy.

"Is Senator Kinsey involved in the plot of the kidnapping and the experiments on the children?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because you and your team have pissed him off over the past four years and he wants to shut down the SGC."

"Why would he want to shut it down?"

"So he and his colleagues could use the Stargate to steal alien technology to help defend Earth."

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, he was pissed off because both you and Major Carter didn't get Court Martialed since you were lovers and had seven children together."

"What seven?" one of the NID agents asked, in shock.

"Major Carter had seven healthy babies" General Hammond said.

"We were told she only had one"

"Well, now you know," Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill, why weren't you and Major Cater Court Martialed?"

"Sir?" Jack looked at General Hammond and he nodded.

"The reason why is that Major Cater and I had our heads sucked in an Ancients depository and we lost our memories for about four months. Dr Daniel Jackson was able to translate the writings at the Ancient site and the text that was on the walls. He found out that there were two Ancient lovers and they left the knowledge behind for two people, a man and a woman with the Ancient gene to unlock that knowledge. We had no choice but to have our heads sucked because a now x- snake head was after a weapon which he thought was on the planet."

"What do you mean x-snake head?"

"Baal was a Goa'uld and now he is dead, so is Apophis. They both were zatted three times and now their Jaffa are free."

"Ok, we understand now"

"Ok, that will be all now." Hammond said.

Jack got the two SF's to take Mr Smith back to the cells.

"Now we have the evidence we need for a conviction against Senator Kinsey and the guys we have arrested." Jack said.

"Yes, I just couldn't believe that Senator Kinsey would do something like that" One of the agents said.

"Well you guys know what he is really like. If you all will excuse me, I'm going to check on my family" Jack said, as he was heading for the door.

"Colonel O'Neill, if it is ok with you, I would like to meet your family."

"Sure, why don't you all come and see the little ones" then they all left to go to the infirmary.

When they arrived there, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam were feeding four of the seven children; Sam looked up when she saw Jack walk thought the door. She smiled at him and Jack returned the smile. Jack introduced the four NID guys to Sam and the children.

"Wow, they must be a handful?"

"Yes, they are but we have great friends who are helping us out" Sam said as she was burping their only daughter.

They talked for a few minutes before the four NID guys left. Janet went back to her office while Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c took the kids home. When they arrived they could smell something good cooking and they went to check it out.

"Dad, what are you up to?" Sam said.

"Hi ya kiddo, I'm cooking spaghetti bolognaise for dinner tonight."

"Mmm, it smells great." and Sam gave her father a hug.

"How are the kids?"

"They are ok; the guys are putting them to bed."

"Ok. I noticed that there are more men outside."

"Yes, after what happened the President gave General Hammond the go ahead for more security for us."

"I have spoken to the Counsel about that and they are making up a security wall for the kids room. It's like a force shield and if you can do up some sort of hand device to turn it on and off, at least it would be something to help."

"Thanks Dad, they would be great" Sam gave Jacob another hug as the others came in.

"Hey what's going on here?" Jack asked.

"Jack, the Tok'ra are making a force shield for the kid's room and I'm going to make a device that only certain people can use to activate it."

"Cool" Jacob chuckled at Jack.

They talked while Jacob was getting dinner ready. When Cassie arrived from school they told Cassie what had happened to the kids. She was shocked by it and asked if the kids were ok. They told her that they were.

A week later Sam put a small computer into the wall outside the children's room, with a thumb scanner next to the door to activate the force shield. So, if any one tried to walk into the room they would get a shock from the shield and it would also send alarms to whoever was on duty at the time.

Six months after the birth of the children, SG1 went on two more missions while the children stayed on the base. They were able to go off world for a night or two but on one mission Sokar's Jaffa caught them but Jack and Sam were able to turn some of them around and they helped SG1 to escape. They agreed they would find some way of sending messages to Bra'tac if there was any danger and what the system lords were up to.

The NID men that were caught were all found guilty and sentenced to twenty years in prison. Kinsey somehow managed to get away with it and Jack wasn't a happy camper.

To be continue


	30. Chapter 30

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **_Ancient Lovers_**

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
